Skirts and Wigs
by Ritsu Tonks
Summary: Yukina x Kisa Kisa always liked wearing girly stuff. At the age 30, he became a model in a girl group, and one day they got a new manager, Yukina Kou.
1. Chapter 1: The new manager

Even though he was born a boy, Kisa Shouta liked to wear women's clothes. The only exception was the school uniform, where it required to wear the ones that's for your gender. But at the weekends, or day offs at school, Kisa was wearing black or red skirts, and a lot kind of shirts.

He liked the way he dressed, and he felt very comfortable. He didn't even care what his parents say. One thing was the problem; his hair. No matter what he did, it didn't grow. Years passed by, but his hair was the same length.

One day he had a walk in the centre of Tokyo. It was summer vacation, so he could go wherever he just wanted. He was looking for some new clothes, but he stopped in front of a discount, and he instantly found the solution of his hair problem; he can buy wigs!

He went in, greeting the seller, then wandered among the colourful wigs and hair extensions. His eyes were sparkling as he checked them.

"You can try them," the seller said with a smile on her face. She was young, maybe eighteen.

Kisa nodded, taking a short black wig and a light purple one. He tried them and looked in the mirror. The short black one had straight hair bangs, which made Kisa feel extremely cute by wearing it. With a happy face, he tried the purple one too. It was much longer, but felt comfortable, so in the end, he bought both.

That summer day was great. Kisa was happy. On that day, Kisa Shouta was fifteen, a high school student.

* * *

"Alright, my darlings are you ready?" Tanaka, a thirty-five-year-old man came in with a happy face expression.

He was the manager of the Today's Girls model group. He was beyond handsome, and even girls from other groups adored him. As he came in, all the Today's Girls group members ran to him for a hug.

"We are always ready, Tanaka-senpai!" A girl named Sakura lifted his fist in the air.

"Yes, yes!" Mimiko, another girl nodded in agreement.

This group had like ten girls, and all of them wore different kinds of clothes. Some of them chose a dress, some of them was dressed in too short skirts with long T-shirts, and others had pink or light blue shorts. Most of them wore their hair in ponytails.

"Wait, where's Mina-chan?" A light pink-haired girl asked.

Everyone started to look around. It seemed like they just noticed that one of them is missing.

"She must be on her way here," Sakura answered.

"But we have no more than five minutes until the show starts," Tanaka said, taking a deep breath.

All the girls panicked, but then a girl with short, black hair came in.

"Sorry for being late," she smiled.

"Mina-chan!" all the girls surrounded her, asking a bunch of questions, mostly asking her about where she's been.

"Okay, get ready together quickly, darling," Tanaka ordered. Mina nodded, then changed her clothes. She wore a grey skirt with white shirt and a black hoodie on her. She quickly put some hair-slides in her hair.

It's been three years since Kisa Shouta started to work as a girl model here, and had the name Kanae Mina. One day, he saw the advertising that they were looking for girls, so he immediately gave it a try, and they hired him. Of course, not knowing he's a thirty-year-old man. He was even surprised that no one has found out yet.

"I'm done, Tanaka-san."

"Great," Tanaka smiled. "Go to the stage! Do your best, my girls!"

"Yes!" all the girls yelled happily, then ran out to the stage.

A bunch of people was already waiting for them. When they appeared everyone applauded loudly. Some music was played, while they are all showed themselves, one by one, letting people take pictures of them. Kisa was the last, and the shyest one. He walked to the edge of the stage, waved to the audience.

Everyone, especially the girls waved back, and grinned. They adored Mina's character the most, mostly because of Kisa's shyness. This made him cute. Even his model mates were jealous of him. They tried hard to be as girly and cute as he was, but in the end, the audience liked and voted for him more than anyone else in the group. Sometimes, getting home after a show or photo shoot, Kisa laid down on his bed, giggling, because it was hilarious, how they adored and wanted to be like him, even though he was a man, and way older than any of the girls.

After the one hour long show, the girls walked back to the backstage for a photo-shoot. The girls made a lot of poses, then they hugged each other, or just stood there smiling.

"Ah, this day was so long!" one of them sighed after the photo-shoot.

"I agree, I agree," another commented, while opening a bottle of water.

"Are we gonna go for a dinner after this?" a third one asked, changing her dress.

"Okay, girls, nice work for today!" Tanaka came in, slapping his hands. "But, unfortunately, I have partially bad and good news."

"Eh?" The girls asked together.

"I'm sorry, darlings, but… I have to leave you."

"What?" one of them asked, frightened.

"Tanaka-san…" another of them almost cried.

"Please, girls, accept my apology. But don't worry, I found a great replacement."

"No one can replace you, Tanaka-san," all the girls said together.

Kisa was the only one who stood in the background, listening to the talk. He was the type who did his job, and not falling in love with the managers.

Although they had a bunch of managers, Tanaka was far the best. He was young, handsome, and treated the models well. Before, the previous managers were perverted, and one of them wanted to rape a girl from the group. Tanaka would have never done something like that.

"Actually, there is a younger guy who can. He worked as a manager for already two years, so he knows how to treat you, darlings," Tanaka said with a sad smile.

"Well, it can't be helped," a light blue-haired girl sighed. "We will all miss you, senpai."

"I will miss you too," Tanaka replied, then let the girls hug him. "But now, let me introduce you your new manager."

He pointed out to the door, where now a brown-haired guy stood. All the girls melted immediately, when they saw him. He was much younger than Tanaka, and he had piercings in his ears. He wore a black jacket, jeans in the same colour, and dark red hoodie.

"Wow…" Kisa said. Everyone turned to look at him. It was rare if she said something.

"I can see that you like him, Mina-chan," Tanaka laughed.

"N-no, it's not like tha–"

"Mina-chan likes the new manager! Mina-chan likes the new manager!" a girl sang, while dancing around.

The new manager just smiled, then took a step, so he could stand beside Tanaka.

"Okay, calm down!" Tanaka said, then looked at the new guy. "This is Yukina Kou. Please be kind with him!"

"It's nice to meet you, girls," Yukina smiled.

"He's like a prince…" A model was really close to faint. The rest of them just looked at Yukina, not saying a hello or something. They couldn't do anything. Yukina was so charming, it hypnotised them.

Kisa couldn't look anywhere, but at Yukina. He didn't know this feeling, he never felt it before. He felt his cheek turned red, his hands shook, and his heart started to race.

* * *

Kisa already packed his things, and he was ready to go home. If he wasn't on the stage, he usually wore black skirts with blue or red stripes, or skirt in those colours. If it came to shirts or sweaters, he preferred light coloured ones, and hoodies.

If he was home, he wore only simple jeans with a T-shirt.

He headed out the group's dressing room, and was about to go home, when the girls stopped him.

"Hey, Mina-chan," one of them wrapped her arm around his neck. "Won't you come with us have a dinner? The new guy's coming too."

"Yeah, yeah," another model said, smiling. "We've seen you keeping an eye on him since Tanaka-senpai introduced him to us."

"A-ah, stop this!" Kisa waved with his hands, blushing. "I-I was just as surprised as you all. I-it's not like that."

The girls just laughed, then gave him a smile.

"So, will you come or not?"

"I'm sorry, but I'd rather pass it now. Bye bye!"

Kisa smiled at his co-workers, and they smiled back at him too. Turning, Kisa headed out of the company, and wandered home. On his way, nothing was in his mind, but Yukina. It made his heart beat out of his chest, and he already knew he fell in love at first sight.

He was never truly in love before. He tried with girls, but he felt uncomfortable with them, so he found out he was gay. Besides, dating a girl while you want to be one is really hard. He also had a few dates with guys, even he had sex with them, but he wasn't really able to fall in love.

Now, it felt much different. This Yukina guy caught his interest. He was tall, handsome, and had this charming aura around him, and damn his piercings made him look extremely hot! Kisa blushed just by thinking about it.

 _No, no, cut it out_ , he thought. _Stop daydreaming about someone you just met! And he's a manager of a girl group… he must be straight._ This thought of him made him sad.

Getting home, he dropped his backpack on the couch, and opened a bottle of cold orange juice. He almost drank it all. He then took off his wig, and rushed his fingers through his black locks.

 _Come to think of it… Yukina would be disgusted if he'd figure out I was a man. So would be the others. I have to be careful. Well, of course I'm always careful. But I'm starting to think that it's not normal. I'm a thirty year-old male after all. I should just quit, and look for another job._

He made a quick dinner while he was thinking. After eating his dinner, he took a shower, then laid down.

 _I can't allow myself to get into this man more than I am now. It would end with disappointment and tears. I really should quit. I earned enough money with modelling, so it will last until I find another job._

With a sigh, Kisa slowly closed his eyes, then fell asleep. He had a free day tomorrow, so he could sleep as much as he wanted.

On the other side, the girls, Tanaka and the new manager had a fun night together. The group got to know Yukina better, and Tanaka was able to tell them why he was leaving; in fact his wife is pregnant.

"Tanaka-senpai, we didn't even know you have a wife!"

"Yes, you never told us."

"I know, darlings. Honestly, I was thinking about to quit because she doesn't really like me being a model group manager. She's a bit jealous," Tanaka said, while drinking his beer.

"Well, you are surrounded by girls almost every day, I can understand your wife," someone from the group laughed.

"Besides, I won't be any younger. You are all only seventeen or eighteen, darlings, and I will be older sooner than any of you. I think it's better to have a younger manager," Tanaka sighed.

"You may be right, senpai," some girls nodded in agreement. "But we will still miss you."

"I will miss you too, sweethearts. Don't worry; Yukina is the best after me."

Everyone laughed by hearing this. Even though he was leaving, Tanaka didn't lose his egoism. After the night everyone headed home.

Yukina, before going to the district he lived in, he went to a bookstore to buy mangas. While shopping, he was thinking about the new group he is able to work with from here. All those girls were all the same, but… that Mina, who was staring from the background, is somehow different. It must be because she wasn't with them. Yukina thought she was just the 'way too shy' type of girl.

He smiled, then bought the mangas, and went home.

* * *

A/N:

 **Hey guys! ^^ First of all, thanks for reading my fic. :3**

 **I was listening to music, when I got this idea to write a fanfiction about Kisa being a girl model. Actually I think he would be pretty cute, if he wore women's clothes. ^_^**

 **Anyways, if you read my fic, please tell me what you think.^^ I hope you enjoyed it so far.**

 ** _Ricchan_**


	2. Chapter 2: Yukina

Next morning, after eating breakfast, Kisa decided to go and look around at the town. He spent the night with his thoughts, and he felt it's the best to find another job. It was hard to decide. He loved being a model, but damn, he's thirty, and there's the chance they would find out what his real gender is. And this is what he can't let happen.

After dressing up in black jeans, and a dark green hoodie, Kisa was on his way to the town. He wandered slowly, checking every building for advertisements. He could've looked for jobs on the internet, but he wanted to take a walk anyway. Putting his hand in his pocket, he went into a convenience store, but he didn't find anything. Being in the store, he bought a bottle of water, and went ahead.

After passing some streets, he looked at a random building. There was a billboard on the top of it which said: "We are looking for co-workers in several departments."

Looking at it closely, Kisa noticed that it was a publishing house. He immediately crossed the road, and went closer. The table in front of the automatic door said Marukawa Shoten. He saw the advertisement on the door too, where now a brunette boy came out from. He was as tall as Kisa, but he looked younger. As he was looking for something in his bag, he almost bumped into Kisa.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" he said, waving his hand.

"It's nothing," Kisa smiled. Then he asked, "You work here, don't you?"

"Ah, y-yes. I'm in the Shoujo Manga department," the brunette answered with a smile. "And you? I have never seen you here before."

"I don't work here," Kisa laughed. "I just saw the advertisement, and I was thinking about giving it a try. But honestly, I don't think they would hire me," he scratched his head.

"Eh? Why do you think so?" the other asked in disbelief.

"Well, I have no experience in editing, so there's no chance…"

"Don't say that!" the brunette accidentally raised his voice. "I-I mean… If you don't try it, then you will never know if you have a chance or not. When I changed company, I wanted to work with literature, but in the end, I ended up with shoujo manga, which I have never worked with before."

The brunette laughed, and his words made Kisa think about it once more.

"You might be right," he said after a few seconds of silence. "By the way, my name is Kisa Shouta. Pleased to meet you!" he bowed.

"Pleased to meet you too, my name is Onodera Ritsu," the brunette did the same. "Please, excuse me now I'm kind of in a hurry. I will be going. Goodbye!"

With that, Onodera went with hurried steps. Kisa thought he might go to the printers. He knew a lot about manga and book editing, mostly because he read some books about it, and a friend of his used to be an editor.

 _Well, if he's able to work as an editor, even though he had no experience, then maybe I can do it as well. Yes! I will give it a try. I'm not the type of guy who gives up._

Smiling, he turned, and headed home. Crossing the road, and passing in the streets, he suddenly saw a very familiar face. A few seconds later, he knew he was looking straight at Yukina. He totally froze, and he couldn't do anything but standing there and stare at the young man.

 _Come on… Come on, move! But… My mind is blocked, I can't do anything._

His heart raced, face blushed as Yukina came closer. Kisa turned his head down, blushing even more. He was waiting for Yukina to pass by, but he was surprised when the young man grabbed his arm.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Kisa almost fainted. "Your face is hell of red!"

"I-Im fi–"

"Come on, let's sit down on that bench!" Yukina said as he pullet Kisa to the bench he pointed.

They sat down, and Kisa felt his whole body was shaking. He held the bottle tighter, while the younger was staring at him worriedly.

"God, I thought you'd faint there," Yukina said after a minute.

"I-I'm fine. I was just… Uh…" Kisa didn't know what to say. He was way too embarrassed. Anyways, what does Yukina do here? And why did he notice him? He could just pass by, and don't pay any attention to him.

"Honestly, I don't think you were fine," Yukina said, crossing his legs. He took a deep breath. "You suddenly stopped, then turned your head down, your face was totally red, and I thought you'd throw up or something."

"Eh?" Kisa lifted his head up, looking at the young man beside him.

"You know, I have never seen anyone doing this all of a sudden. So, I thought I should help or something. Besides, you look pretty familiar."

"What?" Kisa almost dropped the bottle in his surprise. _Please, don't recognise me!_

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just think I saw you somewhere before," Yukina replied with a smile. "Where do you live? I'm sorry for asking this all of a sudden."

"I live in that huge building," Kisa pointed out to the house block that taller than the others around it.

"What a coincidence!" Yukina said with twinkling eyes. "I live there too."

"Eh, really?" Kisa asked, starting to worry. _If he lives there… I hope he has never seen me._

"Yes. Maybe this is the reason you are so familiar," Yukina laughed. "What's your name?"

"Kisa Shouta. And–" The black haired man was about to say he knew the other's name, when he noticed Yukina didn't know he was a model.

"I'm Yukina Kou," the younger introduced himself with a grin.

Kisa just stared at him. He never thought he would get closer to Yukina one day. And this was another reason for him to quit modelling. It was very risky to stay in the group. Now he met the manager as Kisa Shouta. And he met him before as Kanae Mina. Yet, Yukina didn't know these two people were both one person.

"Do you feel any better?" Yukina then asked.

"Y-yes," Kisa nodded and stood up.

"I will come with you. I was heading home anyway," the young man said, then caught up to Kisa who has been already on his way without saying anything.

* * *

They reached the house block they both lived in.

"It was great to talk to you, neighbour," Yukina laughed.

"Wait, do we live on the same floor?" Kisa asked.

"It seems so," the other responded, then gave another smile to the black haired man, who immediately blushed. He had to turn and not let Yukina see him.

"W-well, have a nice day," Kisa mumbled.

"Wait!" Yukina grabbed his arm. It made Kisa shake again. "I think we should talk again sometime. I mean, I think we got along well, so this is why I say that."

"O-okay," Kisa said, not looking at Yukina. "I have time almost every day."

"Great. You know, I'm a manager at a modelling company, so I only have work when I have to organise a show for the girls."

"Is that so?" By hearing it, Kisa felt very nervous.

"Yes. So what do you think? Can we meet again?" Yukina asked, smiling.

 _It sounds like we just had a date…_

"Yeah, I think we can," Kisa replied. Yukina then took a step backwards, and walked to his door.

"Well, see you next time!"

He went in, and Kisa just stared after him. He was so surprised, yet shocked that he couldn't take a step. He just couldn't believe he met Yukina, and he got this close to him. He never expected something like that to happen.

After long minutes of standing, he went into his apartment too. With his heart racing, he sat down on a chair.

 _Getting to know him better, it's riskier to be a model now. Besides, if he found out I'm male in women dresses, he would hate me. Thank god I found that publishing house. I hope they will hire me, and let me try that work so I can leave this job. And maybe… maybe make a proper relationship with Yukina without hiding anything from him._

Kisa sighed. He was happy, yet he felt some kinds of pressure on his shoulders. Then reached for his laptop, and searched the website of Marukawa. He found a sample, and printed it, then filled it in.

 _Okay,_ he thought, when he finished. _I just need to go and give it in. Good thing I read a bunch of mangas. Come to think of it, some of them are published by Marukawa, but I never paid any attention to it before._ He turned to look at his shelf that was full of mangas. _After that, I will have to wait until they call me to an interview. I hope everything's going to be okay._

He stood up, and took a manga off the shelf, and opened it.

 _I hope the girls aren't going to make fuss over my leaving._ He sighed again, as he placed the manga back to its place. _I hope I won't hurt Yukina. On his very first day I quit, even though we just got him. It's kind of like I leave because of him. Oh gosh, I don't want him to think that. Maybe I will stay for a few weeks, then quit. No matter what, I can't take this risk._

* * *

Next day Kisa received a phone call. It came from an unknown number, but he picked up.

"Yes?"

"Is this Kanae Mina?" a familiar voice asked.

"Y-yes, it's me," Kisa immediately changed his voice. "Who am I talking to?"

"It's Yukina Kou."

 _What the heck?_

"Ah… Y-Yukina-san, why do you call?" he asked nervously as he sat up on his bed.

"I was wondering if you could come to a meeting. I already called Sakura-san and told her to call the others. I want to discuss the next show," the manager said kind of in a hurry.

"Yes, I can go," Kisa replied. Honestly, he didn't want to go. He was afraid that maybe he would meet Yukina when he leaves his apartment.

"Ah, great!" Yukina replied in relief. "Well, have a nice day, Mina-san."

When the younger hung up, Kisa stared at his phone. His mouth shook. He was definitely afraid, yet he couldn't refuse the meeting. He was still working at that company after all.

He took a deep breath, and wandered to his wardrobe, choosing the clothes he's going to wear that day. After dressing in a light purple dress with black socks, he picked up one of his blond wig, which also had hair bangs, so it could partially cover his face, even though he usually wore make-up.

As the afternoon came, he left his apartment, carefully looking around. Yukina wasn't around. In relief, he quickly went to the usual meeting place. It was a café, a quiet one, so they could always discuss calmly, no one disturbed them.

When he stepped in, one of the girls ran and hugged him.

"Mi~na-chan! We were already waiting for you!"

"Mina!" another one waved. "Over here!"

Kisa, with the girl beside him headed to the table the girls were sitting. He took a seat among them.

"Yukina will be here soon," Sakura-san said. Kisa blushed.

"Mina-chan, you really like him, don't you?" a girl laughed. The ones who sat beside him, patted on his shoulder.

"You should really try. Maybe he likes you back."

"N-no, it's not like that," Kisa said nervously. He didn't know what to do.

"Good afternoon, girls!" Yukina came in, making everyone turn to him. "I'm sorry for make you wait."

The girls stood up, and greeted the young manager. Yukina just smiled while being surrounded by girls.

"So, what are we going to talk about?" a girl asked.

"Well…" Yukina took a deep breath, then slapped his hands together. "A magazine wanted to do an interview with you, girls, and wants a poster in the next month with all of you on it."

"What?" All the girls said in disbelief. Everyone was excited, except Kisa.

"It's so cool!" Sakura-san said with a happy face expression. "I can't wait!"

"Yes, it's going to be so much fun!" another girl said, eyes sparkling.

Kisa just stared at them. He was completely shocked. The more he thought about this chance the more his fear grew bigger. _What if I give in the sample I filled in and someone from the company recognises me? I have to quit before the magazine interview, or I can't work as an editor ever._


	3. Chapter 3: In love with him

The Tomorrow Girls' members were all thinking about what Yukina just told them. They were all used to the photo-shoots after every show, but this was the first time a magazine wanted to do an interview with them. All of them had an excited expression on their face, except Kisa. He was kind of worried about it. Though he just wanted to quit, he couldn't do it now.

 _Oh, crap,_ he thought. _What do I do now? I know t's not a big deal, but this is a huge chance for the group to be more famous. If I just leave before the interview, it would give a bad impression._

"Mina-chan, are you alright?" Sakura-san asked, as she leaned closer to see if everything is okay with Kisa. "You seem pretty worried."

"I'm alright," Kisa answered, scratching his head. "I'm just–"

"I'm sure she's just shy," someone from the group interrupted. "I mean, yeah, sure she is used to the photo-shoots, but an interview is something bigger to deal with."

Some girls nodded in agreement. Kisa threw a grateful look to the girl who literally saved him without knowing it.

"Now that you mention it, I'm a little worried, too," another girl said. "But that doesn't matter because it will make us be popular."

Everyone nodded again.

"So, what do you think? Shall we make it?" Yukina then asked, crossing his arms before his chest.

"Absolutely!"

"Yes, yes, yes!"

Everyone was so excited, they couldn't stop smiling. Yukina just stood in the background, watching the girls. Then his gaze wandered at Kisa.

Kisa glanced at his co-workers, but he didn't feel that excited or happy at all. He wanted to run away, and never come back.

"Is everything okay?" someone suddenly touched his shoulder.

Knowing who it was, Kisa slowly lifted his head up, and eyed Yukina. Their face was so close it made him feel like the time just stopped. The younger was staring into his eyes worriedly, and Kisa was staring back at the other.

"I… I'm okay," Kisa whispered, not looking away. "Don't worry about me."

Still looking at each other, Yukina nodded, then smiled softly. Kisa's heart was about to explode; it was racing very fast.

Kisa turned his head down as he felt he's blushing, and he felt everyone was watching them.

"What?" Yukina asked the girls innocently.

"You two were so close that we thought you would kiss, or something," someone replied. Everyone around that girl nodded.

It made Kisa blush even more. His whole face was already very red. Yukina just laughed.

"Alright. Now we have to choose a day when we can do the interview," the manager then said, just to bring up something else to talk about.

"I think anything is fine with the group," Sakura said. "It gives a better impression, if we are available every day."

"You're right," Yukina crossed his arms before his chest again, thinking. "What about Friday?"

"Why Friday?" a girl asked.

"Because it's only Tuesday today, and you have enough time to prepare yourself for the interview. I think it's important," Yukina replied in a serious tone. The atmosphere changed immediately.

Everyone started to take the upcoming magazine interview seriously. The innocent excitements faded away, and they finally started to discuss.

* * *

It was already 8pm, when they finished the meeting. Everyone felt extremely tired, but they said bye with a smile at the end of the day.

Kisa took a deep breath, and decided to run instead of walking. He didn't want Yukina to see him going the same direction. He wanted to get home before the manager. Reaching the building, he looked around. There was no one, so he ran up the stairs.

"Good evening!" someone called out.

Kisa froze for a moment, then turned around just to face Yukina. The younger were standing behind him with a wondering face expression.

"G-G-Good evening!" Kisa said. Fortunately, it was very dark, so the other couldn't see his shaking hands.

"Can I help you? Are you lost?" Yukina asked, taking a step closer.

"N-no, I'm not lost… Or maybe I am…" Kisa was so embarrassed he couldn't come up with a proper lie.

Yukina stepped closer, then frowned.

"Mina-chan?"

"Y-Y-Yukina-san?"

 _Shit! What the hell should I do now? I just wanted to get home._

"What are you doing here? Wait, do you live here?" Yukina's eyes were sparkling as usual.

"N-no, I just… uh… I think I'm really lost here. There are so many house blocks I can't even find the one my friend lives in. It's too dark," Kisa lied as if he was telling a fairy tale.

"Oh, I see. Do you want me to accompany you to your friend's house? I mean it's very dark as you said, and I don't want you to get in trouble," the manager said.

"No, I will be fine. I can watch out for myself," Kisa replied hurriedly, then he ran down the stairs. "See you next time!"

"See you," Yukina waved.

Kisa ran the opposite direction, then stopped. Gasping, he leaned against a store's wall. His whole body shook, and he felt his cheek was red again.

 _I don't even know why I fell in love with him. I don't know a single fact about him. We just met, and yesterday we had a talk, that's all! But… he's so charming, and handsome, I can't. And I was almost caught._

Kisa was waiting for a few minutes, before heading back to his apartment. This time he was more careful, and looked around better. After that, he picked his keys out of his bag, and quickly went in. Inside, he sat on the floor, his back against the door.

 _He confuses me. This whole thing messes me up._

He stood up, and turned up the lights. Taking off his pink boots, he dropped his bags and wig on the couch.

 _I love this job so much it hurts to think about quitting. But it's very risky to stay. And then there's that interview. No matter how I'm looking at it, it would be bad for the others if I leaved before it._

He imagined the whole scene; they say in the interview that someone left them before it. And then he imagined another scene, where he does the interview, and then the magazine's editor writes a small article about him leaving after it. Both are sucks, no matter what.

He changed his clothes, and grabbed something to eat, while watching TV. There was nothing interesting in it, but it helped him forget about his actual problems.

Then someone rang the doorbell. Kisa went to open the door, just to find Yukina there.

"Good evening, Kisa-san!" the younger greeted him with a huge smile. "I saw you're home, so I came to talk, if it's okay with you."

Kisa was so surprised he couldn't say a word. He just stood there shocked.

"Is everything okay?" Yukina asked, tilting his head.

"Ah, y-yes," Kisa replied, then let Yukina in.

The younger went in, taking his shoes off, while looking around.

"P-please, take a seat," Kisa said. Yukina did so with a nod.

"I'm sorry if I'm bothering you," the younger smiled softly. Kisa looked at him.

"No problem. I felt uh… kind of alone, you know."

"Eh? Really?" Yukina asked in a surprised tone. "Why didn't you just come over? I came home half an hour ago."

"Oh, I didn't know that," Kisa lied.

 _How many lies do I have to tell him? We barely know each other, and I already tell lies._

"Can I have your phone number? So, we can talk if you need someone."

"What?" Kisa turned to him so fast and so suddenly that he almost fell off the couch. Yukina just stared at him.

"I'm sorry if I'm pushy. I didn't mean to be," he apologised.

"N-no, you are not. I'm just… I'm just not used to direct people," Kisa said, waving with his hands.

"Oh, then I'm glad I didn't hurt you, or anything," the brunette laughed. "I just thought that I would be a good company for you if you feel alone."

 _Egoist… but so nice. Oh god!"_

"You are great," Kisa said unconsciously. He was so embarrassed and confused that he didn't know what he was saying anymore. "I think I'm the one who's not a great company."

"Don't say that!" Yukina raised his voice, then placed his palm before his mouth. "I mean… I really like to talk to you, Kisa-san. I know we just met, but you seem to be a great person."

These words made Kisa completely froze. He has never heard something like that before. No one ever said anything like that to him. He sat beside Yukina, his fists clenched, face blushed and heart race faster than ever.

"Y-Yukina…" he whispered.

"I'm sorry, I said something embarrassed. And I'm being pushy again," the younger said, then turned his head down. "Eh, I didn't mean to be that! I'm just the type of guy who says what he thinks."

"I think that's okay," Kisa replied. He felt dizzy. He couldn't calm himself down.

"You think so?" Yukina gazed at him with twinkling eyes. Looking at him, Kisa could tell he was happy about it. But why?

Kisa nodded, the other laughed, which made the black haired man smile.

"Oh, I wanted to ask something personal. Is it okay?" Yukina asked.

"Just go ahead," Kisa answered.

"How old are you? First, I thought you must be around 15. Sorry if I'm mistaken. I'm 21 by the way," Yukina chatted.

"21? I thought you were older," Kisa said.

"Woah, do I look so?" the younger laughed. "Nah, I'm just 21."

"I'm 30," Kisa admitted.

"What? No way! You can't be that old!" Yukina raised his voice, leaning closer to the other. "I would have never thought you were 30."

"Yeah, I am. Sad, but true," Kisa said in a sad tone.

 _Shit, he's so young. How? I thought he's at least the same age as I am. But I can't help it, I'm totally in love with this man._

"But you know, Kisa-san," Yukina sat back on the couch, "It won't bother me. No matter what, I still like your company. Sorry for being this straightforward," he laughed.

"No, it's okay," Kisa sighed. "I kind of like when people are straightforward."

"That's great then, I guess," Yukina smiled. "I… uh… I think it's time for me to go home. It was great to talk to you."

"Y-yeah, I enjoyed this little chat," Kisa smiled, scratching his head, then stood up with Yukina. "I… I think we can m-meet another sometime."

"You think so?" Yukina grinned. He was way too happy about that. "I'm so glad to hear that. Then I'm not a bad chat partner, though."

"I've never said that," Kisa rolled his eyes, then laughed in embarrassment.

"Then see you next time!" Yukina went out the door, back to his apartment, while Kisa closed his door, smiling.

 _He's maybe a little too… rushing? Yeah, that's the proper phrase. And he's an egoist. But these are the part of him. I love him. Maybe it was a love at first sight, but knowing him even better makes this love deeper in me. My heart beats so fast that sometimes I think I'm about to get a heart attack. He said my age doesn't bother him. O-of course he didn't mean it as if we were dating or something. But… It was good to hear that._

Kisa took a deep breath, then headed to the bathroom to take a shower. Then, with wet hair, he sat on his bed, taking a glance at his wigs.

 _Sometimes I don't know if being a model and having him as our manager is a blessing or a curse. But I know, even though it hurts that I have to leave this job. The more I think about it the more it's getting obvious that if I stay he will find out about my little secret sooner or later. I don't want that. I don't want him to know it. I don't want him to hate me._

Lying down in his bed, Kisa fell asleep immediately. During the day, and the little meeting with Yukina, he didn't even realise that he was that sleepy.


	4. Chapter 4: Embarrassed

In the morning, Kisa decided. He's going to give that editor job a try, and see what happens. If they won't hire him, he will stay in the modelling group for a while, then look for another job. If the publishing house gives him the job, he will quit.

The only thing that made him sad was leaving his 'girly life' behind. He'd miss it. But there were more important things than that; he wanted to stay safely beside Yukina without lying to him every time they met. Besides, he didn't want the girls to know who he really was.

With a smile, he left his apartment, and headed to Marukawa Shoten. As he arrived, he saw people coming out and going in. _I wonder how it's like to be an editor._

Kisa stood in front of the automatic door. He felt a little nervous. He took a deep breath, then exhaled, and went in. The place was huge with a big reception, where two women stood.

"Umm… excuse me!" he walked to them. "I saw the advertisement, and I would like to apply for the job."

"Good morning, sir," one of the women said with a smile. "Please, wait here. I will bring a paper that you have to fill in. Just a minute!"

The woman left, then came back fast and gave the paper to Kisa.

"You have to fill it in carefully. You have to be sure which department you are applying into," she smiled.

The black haired man looked at it. It had a bunch of questions he already saw in the sample. He grabbed a pen and filled in the paper.

After this, he handed the paper to the woman. "Thank you very much!"

He left the building, and before going home, he bought some things he needed.

 _I hope they will hire me. It would be good. I don't know how I would deal with it, but I think I would learn fast, and do that job properly. Here's the time to grow up._

As he wandered in the store, someone touched his shoulder.

"If it isn't Kisa-san!"

Kisa turned around, and saw a man with brown hair. At first, he frowned, then recognised Onodera from before.

"O-Onodera-san?"

"I've never thought I would meet you here," the brunette laughed. "Do you live near?"

"Ah, y-yes," Kisa replied, then smiled. "And you? I've never seen you around here before."

"No, I don't live here, I'm just going to work and wanted to buy some food," Onodera said.

"I see. Umm… Can I have a question?"

"Y-yes. What is it?" Onodera tilted his head.

"Is it hard to be an editor? I mean, what is it like?" Kisa asked a little uncertainly.

"Well, it's a little hard to explain, but long story short, yes, it's a hard and tiring job. Most of the authors are very stubborn, and doesn't want to accept the changes we suggest. They just don't understand it makes their manga better," Onodera sighed. Then looked at Kisa, and added, "But I like this job, even though I wanted to work with literature. Working with literature authors was much easier."

Onodera laughed, Kisa just smiled. It sounded a little scary, but also a great job to do. The part where Onodera said it's tiring was which scared Kisa. If it would eat his time up, how will he be able to meet Yukina? Being a manager is also a hard job. Making phone calls, organise meeting, interviews and shows. It made Kisa sad again.

"Kisa-san? Are you alright?" the black haired man heard Onodera's voice through his thoughts.

"Oh, y-yes I'm fine. I was just thinking," Kisa replied with a forced laugh.

"I see," Onodera smiled. "Now, please excuse me, but I have to go. I think we will see each other again."

"I'm sure," Kisa nodded, and the brunette went to pay, then left.

Kisa still wandered among the shelves, took some things off, and paid. As he walked out the store, heading home, he saw some of the girls from his group. He knew he was in safe because he didn't wear dresses and his wigs, but one of them looked at him, tilting his head, as if she recognised him. Kisa looked at her back, praying for him not to be caught.

Unfortunately, the girls walked closer, then said, "I'm sorry for this, but you look very familiar. Did we meet somewhere?"

"I have no idea. I don't think so," Kisa lied with a forced smile.

"Mio, what are you doing? We are about to go and shop!" a girl yelled. Mio turned.

"I'm coming."

Then she left the relieved Kisa standing there. _That was damn close,_ he thought, then sighed. _Gosh, I was almost caught!_

* * *

It was 6, when Kisa got a call. It was an unknown number, so he picked it up shyly.

"Yes?"

"It's Marukawa Shoten. Am I talking to Kisa Shouta-san?" the voice asked.

"Yes, it's me."

"We have seen your paper, and we need you to come to an interview in two weeks."

"In two weeks? Alright, I will be there," Kisa replied.

"Before we decide, you need to pass two interviews. One of them is a writing test. But we will tell you everything there," the voice said.

"I understood," Kisa answered. "You said I have to go in two weeks. When, exactly?"

"At 28th."

"Alright. I will be there. Thank you for the call. Goodbye."

Hanging up, Kisa smiled. Maybe he has the chance to do it. _Maybe I should go, and buy more mangas published by Marukawa. Just to know more authors._

He sat back on the chair, when he got another call. It came by Yukina. He remembered he didn't give him his number because he already had it as Mina's phone number.

"Yukina-san?" Kisa changed his voice. How come he always calls him in the evening?

"Ah, Mina-chan! I know we discussed it once, but as a manager, I have to ask everyone, if it's okay with you if we do the interview on Friday?" Yukina asked. Kisa could hear through his voice that he was smiling.

"Yes, that's fine. T-though I'm a little bit nervous," the brown haired man laughed.

"I can understand that," Yukina replied in a soft tone, which made Kisa blush. "But you all will be great, I know!"

"D-do you really think so?" Kisa asked surprised.

"Of course I do!" Yukina said. His voice was excited. "I believe in you, girls!"

"Then we can really make it," Kisa smiled. Everything Yukina said made his heart race. Kisa fell more in love by hearing all these words.

"Yes! That's the spirit! Excuse me now, but I have things to do. Bye," Yukina hung on.

Kisa held the phone in front of him, staring at it. He felt extremely happy. So happy he could barge in Yukina's apartment and hug him tightly.

Kisa then heard someone knocking on his door. He opened the door. Just like a dream came true, Yukina stood out there, smiling.

"Good evening, Kisa-san! Sorry for the bother."

"Good evening," Kisa replied, letting Yukina in. It was like a déjà vu.

"I saw you today going somewhere. Also, you are always home in the evening. Where do you work?" Yukina asked.

 _He's seriously pushy…_ Kisa thought.

"Ah, I-I just went to give some papers in a company. If everything goes well, I will work at a new place," Kisa replied.

"I see. What will you work?" As if he was home, Yukina sat down on the couch in Indian sit.

"I'll be a manga editor," Kisa replied, going to the kitchen, grabbing two cups and pouring water. "I hope they will hire me."

"Manga editor? Gosh, that will eat all your time up," Yukina said in shock.

"I guessed that," Kisa sat down beside the brunette.

"I hope it won't separate us," Yukina mumbled, drinking the water Kisa just gave him.

"Huh?" the black haired guy turned to him, almost dropping the cup. Yukina's facial expression was sad.

 _Why? Why is it that every single word of his make my heart race this much? That everything he says drives me crazy? Why?_

"I may sound strange, I'm sorry," Yukina laughed, the placed the cup on the table before him. "I just really hope you'll have time to talk to me."

Kisa just stared at him, not believing what he just heard. His face was so red it burned. Yukina turned to face him, too, and they sat there, looking into each other's eyes.

 _W-What? Warmness flows in my chest. Oh, god! I want him to touch me. I want to kiss him here and now. I want him to hug me tight. I want him all to me. I have never felt something like this before._

After a few minutes of silence, Yukina stood up.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go," he went to take his shoes back.

"Eh?" Kisa glanced after him as Yukina was about to open the door.

"I mean, we still don't really know each other, but I already said a bunch of strange things. I'm sorry," the brown haired man answered, laughing. Kisa could hear this laugh was forced.

"But…"

"Well, good night, Kisa-san!" Yukina turned to him once more, smiling at him, then left.

Kisa just sat on the couch. He was completely shocked. He blinked some, but couldn't move.

 _What the hell was it? He said a lot of things, then he just left. Why? I didn't say it was wrong, then why does he think it is? He confuses me._

Kisa turned his head down, gazing at the cup in his hand.

 _Shit… He did a lot of misleading things. For a second I thought that maybe… that maybe he feels the same way. But thinking about it, there's no way he would._

The black haired man put his cup down on the table, took his shoes, and barged out of his apartment, then knocked on the neighbour's door.

Yuina opened it immediately, and with a sad and confused look, he stared at Kisa.

"Kisa-san…"

"What the heck are you doing?" Kisa yelled unconsciously, frowning. He felt very angry.

"W-what do you mean?" Yukina took a hurried step back as Kisa's yell scared him. "I–"

"You said a lot of nice stuff, then you just stood up and left! That's what I meant," Kisa interrupted, gasping, his face reddened.

"I… I'm sorry," the younger placed his palm before his mouth. "I didn't mean to hurt you or anything. I just told the truth, and felt embarrassed suddenly. I thought you'd laugh at me, so I left."

Kisa calmed himself down. He was staring at the brown haired man, still frowning.

"Yukina…"

"But, you see, I have some stuff to do. We can talk about this tomorrow," Yukina smiled, but this smile was a little sad and seemed like he was ashamed by what he said.

"Eh?"

"Good night, Kisa-san," Yukina said quietly, then slowly closed the door.

Kisa was standing there in confusion. He didn't know what that was, but he felt bad. He didn't know why, but it felt like he was kicked out. Turning his head down and gazing at the floor, he went back to his apartment.

 _Does he get embarrassed this easy? I can't understand him. But it made me feel sad. Why?_

The black haired man wandered into his room, and lied down on the bed.

 _Come to think of it,_ he thought, getting sad all of a sudden, _maybe there's someone he sees, and the reason he got so embarrassed, and looked so sad is he said these things to me, and it made him feel bad._

 _Agh, what the hell am I thinking?_ Kisa shook his head, still lying. _There's no way he would fall for guys anyways. I mean, I don't think he would. He doesn't seem to be that type of guy._

With a deep sigh, Kisa turned on his bed, so he was lying on his stomach.

 _I knew… I knew I shouldn't have fallen in love with him. This is why I always fail romance. I keep falling for straight guys. But damn. He's everything I always needed. He's tall, handsome, has a great style, and his body is hot. But it doesn't matter now. I have to let him go, before I get hurt._

* * *

A/N:

 **Hey guys! I want to clarify one thing: I don't know how applying to a company works, so if I wrote the whole thing in my story, please let me know. xD I tried my best.^^**

 _ **Ricchan**_


	5. Chapter 5: Confessing

Friday came very fast. At 10am, the Tomorrow's Girls met in the studio. Everyone had their best clothes on, each one of them was pastel coloured; blue or pink. They wore hair slides in their hair, almost everyone's was in two ponytails.

Kisa, in a light green dress with polka dot on it, and in a light pink hoodie, stood in front of the mirror, tying his turquoise wig up into two ponytails.

"Mina-chan, you're extremely cute today!" Sakura stepped beside him, placing his hand on his shoulder. "This wig looks great."

"T-thank you, Sakura-san," Kisa smiled nervously.

Sakura grinned, then kept on looking at the dressed up man in the mirror. Kisa turned his gaze down, blushing.

"Are you alright, Mina?" Sakura asked then, changing her voice tone from playful to serious.

"I-I think so," Kisa answered, fisting his hand. "I'm just as nervous as the girl."

"Don't worry," the other tried to comfort him. "As long as Yukina-san is with you, nothing wrong will happen."

Kisa nodded with a smile, but then, his look turned sad. He couldn't erase the last meet with the guy. He hasn't seen him since that day. He was wondering what may be on the other's mind, but he couldn't figure out.

He looked in the mirror once more, and memorised his look. He knew it's his last time wearing girly clothes.

As he turned, he saw Yukina walking into the meeting room.

"Alright, are you ready?" he asked.

"Not really," a girl complained, fisting his hand in front of her chest. "I'm too nervous."

"Don't be!" another girl said, smiling. "It's just an interview, there's nothing you can do wrong. If you're mistaken, you can correct it."

Some members nodded in agreement.

"That's the spirit," Yukina laughed, then looked at Kisa, who was still standing in front of the mirror, glancing at them.

The manager walked towards the man. Kisa turned his head down. He couldn't eye the younger.

"Are you alright, Mina-chan?"

Kisa just shook his head, not looking up at Yukina, who was standing beside him, taking worried look at him.

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"I-I don't think so," Kisa whispered, tears burned his eyes, but he couldn't let them flow down on his cheek. "But I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

"Mina-chan, I–"

"Yukina-san pays so much attention to Mina lately. I wonder if you two are dating or something," a girl said with a naughty smile.

"I… We don't!" Kisa immediately protested. Yukina laughed.

"No. I already love someone," the manager smiled.

"Wow, really?"

All the girls asked. They didn't seem to be nervous anymore as they surrounded Yukina, asking questions curiously.

Kisa took a step back. He wasn't curious. He felt his heart broke into tiny little pieces. He couldn't even breathe.

 _I knew it. I knew it, I knew it, hell, I knew it…_ _So, I was right. He really loves someone. This is why he acted so strange days ago._

"You should tell that person how you feel!"

"Yeah, there's no way she would reject you. I mean you're totally handsome."

Yukina just laughed, scratching his head.

"Well, I was planning on telling that person about my feelings. I hope you're right and she won't reject me."

Kisa wanted to run away. He couldn't stand it. He turned, heading to the door, when a girl grabbed his hand.

"Mina-chan, it's starting!"

* * *

The first one, who did the interview, was Sakura. They decided to do it one by one, just to avoid the possible arguments among them. Everyone was beyond excited about it, and when the girl came out of the interview room, the others surrounded her.

"Gosh, how was it?"

"Are they scary?"

"What did they ask?"

"Don't worry girls, they asked simple questions, and they are very nice though," Sakura smiled, trying to calm her co-workers down. "Besides, Yukina-san is there, too, and if something would go wrong, he will take the necessary steps. He said it himself."

"Oh, then there's nothing to worry about."

"But I'm still a little nervous."

Kisa just stood a few steps away, leaning against the wall, still shaking. He didn't want to do this.

Another girl went in, and came out after half an hour. She told the others about the questions, and Sakura realised that they asked different things from both of them.

"Alright, the next is…" a guy opened the interview room, checking on his paper. "Kanae Mina."

Kisa's eyes grew wide as he heard his fake name. He slowly turned his head to the guy, who seemed to be at his age. He didn't look rigorous, but he had that serious aura around him.

Kisa too slow steps towards him, then let him lead him into the room, then the guy pointed at a chair in front of the table where three people sat.

"Sit down, dear."

Kisa nodded, then sat. He kept his head turned down, his face was red, his heart raced, and his mind was blank.

"Are you this nervous, dear?" A woman between two guys leaned closer behind the table.

"Eh… Well… I–"

"It's okay, Mina-chan," Yukina walked beside him, softly touching his shoulders. "I'm here."

These words drove the man crazy. However, these words made him stop being nervous. He lifted his gaze up, eyeing the people in front of him.

 _Come on! Be a man!_

"Alright, let's start," the woman said, grabbing her note and a pen. "First, we're asking you to shortly introduce yourself."

"Okay, err… I-I'm K-Kanae Mina, eighteen. I've been working here for two years already," Kisa answered, carefully watching his words.

"Wow, two years already," a guy said, while the woman quickly wrote everything that has been heard. "And do you like your job?"

"Ah, y-yeah, I met a lot of g-great people."

"What about the girls? What kind of relationship do you have with them?"

"Eh…" Kisa scratched his head uncertainly. "W-We get along well, I guess…"

"I see. Can you please tell more about it? Just talk. There's nothing you should be afraid of."

As the guy said this with a practiced smile, Kisa suddenly felt scared. The reason might have been because he was working with the girls, but he knew that as a thirty-year-old man, he shouldn't be this afraid.

"Well… I'm a little nervous when it comes to being in company with many people, so I-I don't really join them, when they go somewhere. Therefore, I just meet them during working. But I like them."

"I see, I see," the guy laughed, then thought for a while. "Alright, just a few questions left. Minako, please."

The woman, who was writing, now handed the pen and the notebook to the guy.

"Okay, so as a girl model, what do you think about this year's summer fashion?"

Kisa blinked. He didn't really know what to answer. Lately, he has been so busy thinking about the job at Marukawa that he didn't even check the magazines.

"Umm… Well, as always, the collections are v-very cute and fashionable again. I-I'm looking forward to wearing them."

"As always? So, you found your bests in all season's fashions?" the woman asked, narrowing her eyes curiously.

"Y-yes," Kisa answered, not understanding why the woman changed to this… unbelievable. "Every collection had clothes I liked a lot."

"Okay, it was just a random question," the woman laughed, then took a deep breath. "And the last question is…" she leaned closer with a mysterious expression on her face. "Tell us about your relationship with your manager."

"What?"

"Hey!" Yukina barged into the scene, stepping before Kisa. "What kind of question is this?"

"Calm down, dear, just a routine question," the woman replied calmly, her naughty smile still on her face.

"I won't let her answer this kind of question," the manager said, looking angrily at the three people at the table. "It's beyond a border, don't you think?"

"Yukina-san is right," the guy who was writing, looked at the woman. "We decided to only ask work related things. Having any kind of relationship with the manager is out of it."

"But I asked her about her relationships with the others," the woman argued, frowning.

"Those two things are not the same. Similar, but not the same," the other guy sighed, collecting his papers.

"Alright, alright, don't kill me," the woman rolled her eyes. She didn't seem to pay much attention to her two co-workers.

Yukina still stood there, looking at them, then turned to Kisa.

"Are you okay, Mina-chan?"

"Yes, I guess…"

"Okay, it's over. You can go now. Sorry for this last question," one of the guys said, smiling softly.

Kisa just nodded, then literally ran out the door. Outside, the girls surrounded him, too, with an excited smile. But when he just walked ahead, not caring about them, they didn't ask him about the interview.

He ran to the dressing room, quickly changed his clothes, then grabbed his bag, and headed home.

* * *

It was already afternoon, when the black haired man decided to get out of his bed. When he arrived home, he immediately ran into his room, and lied down on his bed. He didn't even take his wig off.

 _Oh, come on! Get yourself together. You're a man after all. Gosh, I shouldn't have been so freaked out. But that last question was so surprising that I understood it only after Yukina's interrupt. He was so nice helping me with that. But yet still… The fact that he said there's someone he likes is breaking me down more and more. I knew I shouldn't have fallen for him._

With a sad sigh, he changed his clothes again, then opened all his wardrobes, and got the dresses, and girly stuff off.

 _I will just drop them out, I guess. Now there's no reason for me to stay there. I will quit right away tomorrow._

He grabbed a huge bag, and packed all the clothes into it.

 _Also, if I drop them out, I will need to buy new ones. Well… goodbye, Kanae Mina._

He carried the bag down to the containers, and dropped it into one of them. On one hand, he was relieved. On the other hand, he felt a little empty after this decision. But he knew this feeling will fade away.

He slowly wandered up the stairs, his gaze turned down.

"Kisa-san?" he heard an uncertain voice from behind.

He slowly turned, just to face Yukina running up, then standing in front of him.

"What?" Kisa asked sadly.

"I wonder if I could talk to you," the younger man said with a little ashamed expression.

"Talk to me?" Kisa looked at him in surprise.

"Yes. Umm… I just wanted to talk to you about the last time. Would you mind coming into my apartment?"

Kisa didn't say anything, just let Yukina open the door, then let him inside. The apartment was pretty much the same as his. Yukina took his black leather jacket off, and they both took a seat on the couch.

"S-so… What is it?" Kisa's heart raced fast.

"First of all…" Yukina started, turning to the black haired man, then bowing in his sitting position. "I'm terribly sorry for the last time!"

"Eh?"

"I should've explained everything after saying so many things."

"Okay, but quit bowing, it's embarrassing," Kisa waved with his hands, blushing.

Yukina looked up.

"I acted like a little kid. But… I had the reason to."

"I guessed that," Kisa whispered, sadly turning away from the younger.

"WHAT?" Yukina stood up, and took a step back. "H-How?"

"I mean, I didn't guess the reason, just that you had one," Kisa corrected himself, looking at the nervous man in front of him. Yukina then sat down with a relieved sigh.

"Gosh, I thought I was too obvious."

"So, was that all you wanted to say?" Kisa asked.

"No!" Yukina raised his voice, then blushed. "Umm… What I wanna say is that… I think… No, I'm sure, but I'm not, so…"

"Are you sure, or are you not?" Kisa asked, rolling his eyes.

"I'm sure! I think I fell in love with you, Kisa-san!"


	6. Chapter 6: Together

Awkward silence filled the room as both men at on the couch, Yukina grabbing his jeans tightly, Kisa looking at him with widened eyes. As he heard those words, his heart started to beat even faster, just like a drum. It was so miraculous and unbelievable that he wanted to laugh, but yet he couldn't make a noise or take a move. Kisa just stared at Yukina, waiting for a sound, a word, anything to take a step ahead.

Yukina kept his head turned down, his face was red, which was surprising because in Kisa's eyes, he seemed to be a strong-minded, always certain man, but now the younger looked like he just wanted to disappear.

When Kisa opened his mouth to say something, Yukina suddenly interrupted him, closing his eyes tightly.

"I just needed to say it! I know I'm younger than you, and you might find it disgusting, but…" He took a deep breath, and slowly lifted up his head, his hair bangs covered one of his eyes. "But I really do love you, Kisa-san."

"Yukina…" the black haired man whispered, his face was full red, his whole body shook. "I…"

Yukina smiled, then burst out laughing.

"I kind of know what you're about to say."

"But–"

"Kisa-san, I think it's better if you leave now. I need some time, you know."

"Yukina, shut up already!" Kisa yelled, while standing up, looking angrily at the younger whose eyes widened by hearing the other.

"Kisa-san…"

"You keep on talking, but when I wanna say something, you just interrupt and won't let me say what I want to," the black haired man gasped, still standing before Yukina.

"I-I'm sorry… I'm just afraid of your answer, you know…" the brunette said, scratching his head, while turning away.

"You say you are scared, but you just invited me and confessed, then now you want me to leave? God, you piss me off!"

They stared at each other for minutes, the awkward silence came back. Kisa gasped. Yukina blinked. The black haired man felt angry, yet his heart was about to explode. When he calmed down, he sat back on the couch, close next to Yukina.

"Just let me respond."

The other nodded. Kisa swallowed.

"I… I love you, too, Yukina."

"Huh?"

Yukina turned to the man in surprise, questioningly glancing at him. Their cheek was red, and they almost could hear each other's heartbeat.

"You heard me. I'm not gonna repeat!" Kisa turned away stubbornly.

"Please! I wanna hear it again," Yukina said, leaning closer. "Please!"

"N-no way, idiot!"

"Are you this shy?" the younger sat back on the couch, laughing.

"I-it's not like that, I just…" Kisa blushed deeper as the other embarrassed him. "I won't say that again."

"Okay… I guess it can't be helped then," Yukina sighed.

"Yeah. Well, I'll be going now," Kisa whispered, standing up from the couch. He still couldn't believe the fact that the other just confessed him. He thought it was just a beautiful dream and he'd wake up soon.

"Wait!" Yukina grabbed his arm so suddenly he almost pulled the black haired man back at the couch. "Don't you wanna stay over tonight?"

"Eh? Aren't you a little fast?" Kisa asked, trying to pull his arm out of Yukina's hand, but the other was too strong.

"I didn't say I would do anything. I just want to talk. You were a 'love at first sight', even though I don't know you at all. But now, here's the chance to know each other better. I wanna know everything."

Kisa couldn't say anything. Hear this from the person you love the most is so unbelievable. He then nodded, and watched Yukina standing up, and hugged him tight.

"Let me as questions. And I will let you ask anything you just want."

"Okay," kisa replied, hugging the brunette back. "What do you wanna know?"

* * *

It passed 11pm. The two men slipped beer, while talking. Yukina asked a lot, but Kisa couldn't think of anything, so he asked the same questions as the other.

"Oh, really…"

"What?'

"You mentioned something like you'll be a manga editor."

"Yes, I'll have an interview on the 28th of July. I hope I'll pass," Kisa said, lifting the beer before his mouth.

"What was your previous job?" Yukina asked. Kisa almost spit the beer out.

"W-What…? I mean… It was a very crappy job, I just didn't like it, so I quit."

"Oh, I see," Yukina smiled at the man.

The clock's ticking could be heard in the little living room as they silently slipped their drink, not saying anything. Kisa felt this whole thing so fast that he couldn't even follow the events.

"But you know… This whole day feels like a date," the younger said, smiling.

"A date?" Kisa turned to him, blinking. "We just… confessed and had a talk. I don't think a date is like this," he laughed in embarrassment.

"You might be right." Yukina started to think, then he stood up with a huge grin on his face. "We will go on a date!"

"Hey, stop deciding things on your own," Kisa sighed.

"You know, I think we should first go to a walk, and stuff… But we are adults, we should probably go to a restaurant."

"Did you even hear me?" the black haired man asked, crossing his arm in front of his chest.

"Oh, sorry, I was thinking about our date," Yukina laughed.

Kisa sighed again, then turned away.

 _Isn't he a bit too fast?_

"But you know, Kisa-san…" Yukina said in a soft tone, hugging the man from behind, making him blush deeply. "I'm just so glad you returned my feelings that I don't even know if I deserve it or not. Besides, I don't know if I'm just dreaming or this is the reality."

"Yukina…" Kisa turned to the man in his arms, facing him.

"I love you," the brunette whispered. "Can I kiss you now?"

"WHAT?"

Kisa jumped away, freaking out by what the other said. His check was red which Yukina find extremely cute.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to be mean, I just…"

"No, it's not like that," Kisa immediately waved with his hands, his voice shook by nervousness.

"That's okay," Yukina said, hugging the black haired man again. "Whenever you feel uncomfortable, please let me know. I don't wanna do anything that's wrong with you."

Kisa couldn't say anything, just standing in the younger's strong arms. They were so close they could hear each other's heartbeat. Kisa could hear that Yukina's heart raced so fast, just like his own. Kisa's whole body shook, and he felt the heat that covered both of them. He couldn't tell if this heat was romantic or erotic, but it drove him crazy.

"I love you, Kisa-san," Yukina whispered in his ears. Kisa shivered.

"I…" the black haired man took a shaking breath. "I love you, too."

Yukina slowly caressed his back as Kisa softly pushed the other away, so he could wrap his arms around the brunette's neck. The younger smiled, while Kisa leaned closer, and planted a tiny kiss on his mouth. Yukina kissed him back, pulling him as close as he could.

The black haired man was about to faint. The whole room was suddenly so warm, and damn, Yukina's kisses were like the best things on the world.

The brunette started to kiss him harder, and seemed like he couldn't hold himself back.

"Y-Yukina…"

But the other, like he just didn't hear him, kept on kissing him, when Kisa pushed him away.

"Let's end it here."

"Why?" Yukina asked, tilting his head.

"Because… You know, we just… umm…"

"You think it's too fast?" the brunette asked with a grin.

"Yeah, that's what I was going to say," Kisa scratched his head.

"Alright. Oh, and one more thing," Yukina grabbed his phone, unlocking the screen. "Can I have your number?"

Kisa's eyes widened. He didn't quit yet, and Yukina had his number as Mina's. He stared at the younger as he held his phone.

"Emm… I don't have a phone…" Kisa ended up lying this, laughing nervously.

"Eh? Seriously?" Yukina asked. He was surprised.

"Y-yeah, I never needed one before."

"Not even at your workplace?"

"N-not really," Kisa lied, turning away.

 _What to do? It feels so bad lying to him. But I can't do otherwise. As long as I don't quit that job, and leave Mina behind._

"Wow, it's strange. But I guess it can't be helped. But you need a phone, Kisa-san. It's very important nowadays," Yukina laughed, putting his own mobile in his pocket.

"I will buy one tomorrow," Kisa whispered. "I think I will leave now."

"Okay," Yukina smiled, but before letting the man go out of the door, he hugged him and gave him a kiss. "Good night, Kisa-san."

"G-goodnight, Yukina," the black haired man said, then left the apartment, and entered his own.

He unconsciously walked in his bathroom, took a quick shower, then lied on his bed, staring at the ceiling, and rewinding the day.

 _I still can't believe he confessed me. It's so embarrassing, yet I'm extremely happy._ He smiled while thinking. _I hope it's not just a realistic dream, or if it is, I don't wanna wake up ever again._

He turned on the bed with a tiny smile, and red face. He was beyond happy, and this happiness made him awake almost all night. It was dawn, when he managed to get a couple hours of sleep.

* * *

Kisa sat on Yukina's bed, looking at his shining face as the other slowly leaned closer, running his fingers through his black hair, and kissing him hard.

Kisa tried to protest, but the younger pulled him closer, taking off his shirt, then laying him on the bed.

"Y-Yukina…" Kisa moaned, but the brunette didn't seem to hear him. He planted kisses on his chest, which made the black haired man's mind go black. All he could do is taking deep breaths, and letting out small sighs.

"I'm gonna make you go crazy tonight," Yukina whispered right in his ear that made him shiver.

"H-hey!"

But the brunette didn't listen anymore, he kept on kissing his body, while unlocking Kisa's belt, then unbuttoned his jeans.

Kisa, with racing heart, grabbed Yukina's strong arms.

"Stop it…"

"Why? Aren't you enjoying this?"

"No– I mean… I do, but…"

"Then let me continue," Yukina smirked, then took off the jeans, slowly caressing the elder's hips.

Kisa let out a loud groan, tilting his head back on the pillow. He couldn't believe that already a little touch from the other turns him on.

As Yukina looked at the black haired man, sighing deep, he leaned down to kiss his lover.

But before it could happen, Kisa opened his eyes, and sat up on his bed, his whole body, even his pyjamas were wet by his sweaty dream. He ran his fingers through his hair, laughing in embarrassment.

 _What the hell? I already have dreams like this. Isn't it a little early?_

He reached for his clock, checking the time. It was nine in the morning, so he got up, and wandered to the kitchen, making some food for breakfast. But he was so excited that he couldn't really eat. He instead went back to his room, and lied down with a manga in his hand.

 _Maybe it will help me not to think about what happened last day, and my dream. I so can't wait to see him again. But yet I'm so nervous, I don't know what we would do if we meet again. Ugh… We are men after all. I think we would do this and that…_

 _Oh, god, stop thinking about that! We just became a couple, and even if we are adults, it's still early!_

He sighed as he put the manga beside him on the bed.

 _A couple, huh? It's still so strange. But after what just happened yesterday, I guess we can say that we are a couple._

Kisa smiled, staring at the ceiling. He was so happy he didn't even know what to do until he next sees Yukina.


	7. Chapter 7: Found out

Afternoon, on the 28th of July, Kisa slowly wandered on the way home, feeling extremely exhausted by the writing test he had to do. He expected the questions, but yet the whole thing was very hard. Besides, he wasn't the only one writing the test. Some other people seemed to want the job, but there's the chance that they were applying for other jobs at Marukawa.

Kisa sighed as he arrived at his apartment, and stepped in, tiredly dropping his bag on the floor, not caring about anything anymore. He has never thought that it would take his energy just to write a test. He sat down on a chair, lying on the table.

 _I don't wanna do anything…_ he sighed again.

In the past few days, after Yukina confessed him, they barely met. The younger was busy with phone calls lately as he had to organise a show for the model group. Kisa almost forgot about them. He reminded himself that quitting that job will be the last step.

With a groan, he stood up, untied his necktie, then changed his clothes, and prepared something for dinner. After quickly eating his food, he just lied in his bed, staring at the wall, the blanket almost covered his face.

"Tomorrow, I'll go to the study and quit," he sighed. As he muttered this, his phone rang, and he sat up on the bed hurriedly, frightened by the sudden sound.

He looked at the number. It wasn't Yukina.

"Yes?"

"Mina-chan?"

"Eh? Who am I talking to?" Kisa asked, changing his voice. He heard a girl's voice, but couldn't tell who she was.

"It's Mimiko. From the group," she answered in a soft tone. "I was wondering if you wanna meet up with us tonight. We are planning on having a little party."

"Oh," the black haired man said, blinking. "I-I'm sorry, but I can't."

"Eh? Why? Yukina's gonna be here, too."

"That's not the prob–"

"I know it's hard, Mina-chan," the girl said, almost whispering. Her voice was friendly just as if they were best friends with Kisa."But you see… Yukina-san said he didn't date the girl he loves, so maybe you have a chance with him."

The girl chuckled, while Kisa sighed.

"I said that that's not the problem here. Anyways I don't wanna date him, or anything." Kisa felt strange saying this.

"I see," she laughed. "Anyways, you can come if you want. I guess you know that little karaoke bar in the middle of Shibuya."

"Yeah, I know," the man replied.

"Good. We'll meet there. I hope you can come. See ya!"

With that, the girl hung up, leaving Kisa speechless. This really wasn't the right time to have a party with the girls now. Besides, it would be quite awkward being with Yukina, and pretending that he is just a fifteen-year-old girl and not his lover.

He lied back on the bad, looking at the ceiling, holding his phone tight. It reminded him that he still didn't buy a new one. He decided to do it the next day. Now all he wanted is to fall asleep.

* * *

No matter, how hard he tried, he couldn't fall asleep. He grabbed his clock just to see that it was only 6pm. He got up, wandering out to have a little coffee, and while he was drinking it, he heard knocks on the door. He took a few steps towards it, and opened it, seeing Yukina's lively face.

"Good evening!" he greeted, and his voice was too loud for the exhausted man.

"Ah, good evening," Kisa said, trying to smile, but all he could do is blinking sleepily.

"I'm sorry, can I bother you for a moment?" the brunette asked as the older let him in.

"Y-yeah, of course."

"Err…" Yukina started to scratch the back of his head in embarrassment. "I wanted to… ehh… have a date with you tonight if that's alright with you."

 _Tonight?_ Kisa blinked. _Didn't Mimiko just say that Yukina would meet them, too?_

"Umm… Where would we go?" the black haired man asked.

"Ha-ha, I don't know yet," the younger laughed. "But we could grab something, or have a drink. That's what I thought."

"Okay," Kisa nodded. "Wait here, I'll change my clothes, then we can go."

As he walked into his room, opening his cupboard, looking for clothes, he sighed. He didn't want to meet the girls, no matter if he's Mina or himself.

After changing clothes, he closed his room's door, and walked towards the brunette, who smiled as he saw him.

"Okay, let's go!" Yukina said lively. Kisa nodded, then they left the house.

They were slowly walking on the street, and at the first stand they saw they bought dorayaki, and two bottles of fruit juice. Yukina kept on chit-chatting, but Kisa barely said anything, he just replied with a nod, or one word.

"Are you alright?" the brunette then asked, with a worried expression on his face.

"Eh?" Kisa lifted up his head, facing the other. "Uh, yeah, I'm okay."

"Are you sure? You're kind of pale, and you don't really say anything."

"I'm sorry," Kisa smiled, looking away, scratching the back of his head. "I'm just tired."

"We can go back home if you want," Yukina said, softly touching the man's shoulder.

"N-no!" the older waved with his hand. "I'm totally fine. Besides… I'm happy that you invited me on this date."

Yukina stopped as he heard Kisa's words. Kisa just turned to look at him, and he saw the brunette's face was full red.

The next Kisa felt was Yukina's arms around him, holding him tightly. The man's heart started to beat faster, and felt warmness flowing through his chest.

"I'm happy if you're happy, Kisa-san," Yukina whispered right in his ears, making him shiver.

"H-Hey, we are in public," Kisa whispered, and Yukina let go of him with a huge smile on his handsome face. The black haired man couldn't stop staring at him until a woman's voice dragged him back to the reality.

"Yukina-san!"

"Ah, Mimiko-chan!" Yukina waved with his hand, smiling in the direction of the girl, who Kisa recognised after turning to her.

The girl then ran towards them, stopping a step or two away.

"Yukina-san, I wanted to know if you'd like to join us to a party. " She turned to Kisa. "You can invite your friend, too."

"I don't know," Yukina said, taking a deep breath, looking at Kisa. "Do you wanna go, Kisa-san?"

"Eh? W-Well, I'm a little bit tired, so I would pass it," the man replied in embarrassment.

Yukina and the girl nodded.

"Then I'll be leaving," Mimiko said, but she turned to Kisa once again. "Do we know each other?"

"Eh?" the man started to be freaked out. "I don't think so…"

"Really? Cause you look hell of familiar."

"Umm…" Kisa took a step backwards as he raised his hands.

"Maybe you are wrong, Mimiko-chan," Yukina said, laughing.

"No, I'm sure I've seen him before," the girl pointed at Kisa, then crossed her arms. "Doesn't he look a little like our Mina-chan?"

Kis froze immediately, but Yukina just narrowed his eyes in disagreement, then tilted his head.

"No, I don't think so."

"Ugh, look at him closely!" Mimiko said, and Yukina took a step closer to Kisa, making him blush deeply in embarrassment, and also making him shake in fear.

"Ha-ha, what a coincidence! Now that you mention it, he really looks like Mina!" Yukina laughed playfully, not even noticing the terror on Kisa's face.

"See? I told you," the girl laughed, too, then patted Yukina on the shoulder. "Well I'll be leaving now. Bye bye!"

"Bye!" Yukina waved, and so did Kisa.

The man felt really bad. He just wanted to run away, and never look back. What if Yukina asks him about it? What if he recognises him? What if Mimiko ruined everything?

He slowly turned around, and took a few steps ahead, when Yukina grabbed his hand.

"Are you going home?"

"Y-Yes. I'm sorry, I'm not feeling well."

"I can see that," Yukina stared at him worriedly. "You look pale."

"Can we just… go home?" Kisa asked, whispering and shaking.

Yukina nodded, and they headed home. As they reached the apartments, the brunette pulled him in his own, and closed the door.

"Wha–"

"I want you to spend the night here. I wanna make sure you're okay," Yukina said, standing in the way, so Kisa couldn't get out.

"I-I'm okay, I told you that I was just tired," Kisa protested.

"Then please, stay here. I just don't want you to get hurt." Yukina wandered towards him, hugging him tightly.

"But–"

"Don't worry. It's fine," the brunette smiled, then gently held Kisa's face and kissed him deeply.

* * *

Kisa was hell of tired, but he couldn't get enough of watching Yukina's face next to him, sleeping peacefully, slowly inhaling and exhaling. The man smiled as he let a few of his hair locks cover his eyes, before closing his eyes and trying to fall asleep.

* * *

Waking up for the smell of the breakfast, Kisa turned in the door's direction, which was closed. He blinked, slowly sitting up, and trying to figure the time out. The curtain covered the windows, so he pulled it aside, and looked out the window.

The sun shone brightly, and Kisa thought it might be around 8am.

He got up, quickly dressing up, then wandered out, just to find Yukina in the kitchen, placing to dishes on the table with chopsticks.

"Good morning, Yukina," Kisa greeted, rubbing his eyes.

"Ah, Kisa-san," the brunette turned around with a huge smile. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah," the man nodded, then took a seat at the table. "You?"

"Yup, I slept perfectly, especially because you were next to me."

Kisa blushed as he grabbed his chopsticks, and started to eat his breakfast, while Yukina did the same, his eyes sparkled happily. Kisa felt his heart raced crazily.

He slowly chewed his food, staring at Yukina's face. The other opened a newspaper, and started to read it in silence, sometimes frowning by what he read.

"Oh, really," he looked at Kisa suddenly with curiosity on his face. "About yesterday…"

"Yesterday?"

"Yes. I'm sorry for Mimiko's little attack," Yukina laughed. "But you really look like one of our co-worker."

Kisa's heart throbbed, eyes widened.

"Eh…"

"I guess there's no chance for you to know her, is there?"

"N-No, I don't think I know that person," Kisa lied, feeling extremely ashamed by it.

"I see. But it was an interesting discovery."

 _Yeah, it was very interesting…_ Kisa thought in full of sarcasm. He didn't respond, just finished his breakfast, then put the dish in the sink.

"Thank you for the food. Now I'll take my leave," Kisa said, wandering towards the door, putting his shoes.

Yukina grabbed his phone.

"Okay. I will make some phone calls. And if you don't mind, I'll visit you later," the brunette smiled, then dialed a number.

Kisa could hear the ring from Yukina's phone, then all of a sudden, his own started to ring loudly. Heart almost stopping, he quickly picked it out of his pocket, just to see Yukina's name on the screen. He wanted to hang it up, but it was late.

 _What? Why do I have my phone now? Didn't I just left home yesterday?_

The man swallowed as he turned around to face Yukina, fear growing in his chest, heart beating fast. He wanted to run away so bad. His cheek blushed in shame and embarrassment. He was about to faint, while Yukina hang up the call, sliding his phone back into his pocket. He stared at Kisa in disbelief, then leaned against the table, narrowed his eyes, and crossed his arms.

"Is there anything you want to tell me, Kisa-san?" he then asked, and the man felt he can't escape this.


	8. Chapter 8: Let me listen to you

Kisa was standing, holding his phone tightly. He couldn't look at Yukina that was still leaning against the table, his arms crossed in front of his chest, looking at the black haired man with narrowed eyes.

Kisa felt too ashamed to be able to say the proper words. He swallowed, and took a deep breath. He was very scared.

"So? You're not gonna say anything?" the brunette then asked, his tone was damn serious, his chin lifted up.

Kisa kept his head turned down, his feet shook dangerously. He still didn't know what to say or do, he just stood there, feeling totally lost.

"You know," Yukina drew a deep breath, "I'm patient. I can wait. But I will make you explain this whole situation."

"I... I'm... sorry," he mumbled with tears in his eyes which Yukina couldn't see, though Kisa looked down at the floor.

"Is that all?"

"No!" Kisa finally lifted up his head, looking at Yukina, but everything was blurry from the tears in his eyes. "I-I didn't plan to tell you."

"What?" Yukina frowned, looking madder than he was. "You didn't?"

"No," Kisa replied honestly. "Because I was about to quit."

"I don't get the point," Yukina shook his head.

"I wanted to quit right after you became our manager because... because I fell in love with you, and I..." Kisa placed his palm on his mouth, tears finally flowing down on his red cheek. "I just didn't want to lie, and didn't want you to find out."

"But I did."

"Yes. And... The reason I didn't want you to find it out was because I didn't want you to be disgusted. I mean... A thirty-year-old man in a girl model group is kind of strange."

"Yeah, definitely strange," Yukina said, sighed as he rubbed his temples. "If you knew this fact, then why did you do that?"

"That's... that's a long story," Kisa whispered.

"We have time. I will listen," Yukina answered, his voice was so serious it freaked Kisa out.

"I... I don't wanna..."

"Oh, yeah. I should've expected that," the brunette rolled his eyes, laughing sarcastically.

Kisa turned his head down again, still holding his phone, feeling that his palms were sweaty.

"I think I should leave now," he whispered after a while, turning towards the door.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. I need to think about it. My _boyfriend_ kept an important thing like that a secret."

Kisa put his shoes up, then immediately left the apartment, running into his own, gasping, crying silently.

Why? Why did this happen to him?

He leaned against the door, glancing at his mobile through the warm tears, then threw it onto the couch.

Sniffing, he walked to his room, and his glance wandered at the black, medium long wig on his shelf. He looked at it for a while, then grabbed it, and picked out the last skirt he left, which he wanted to wear when he quits. Now it was the time to put it up with the black wig, and a random shirt, and head to the studio.

* * *

"Eh? Do you really want to quit?" the administrator asked.

"Yes," Kisa answered, not even looking at the guy.

"Does your manager know that?"

"Yes."

"Why don't you wait for him? I can call him if you..."

"No!" Kisa interrupted, raising his hand. "I just want to quit. I don't wanna make big fuss of it."

"I see, I see," the man smiled, then filled the papers, pushing it on the table to Kisa, who quickly assigned.

"Thank you very much," the black haired man then bowed.

Turning to the door, he left, running home immediately. Stepping in, he threw the wig away, and stripped the skirt off of himself, putting jeans on.

 _I want to talk to Yukina,_ he thought as he sat on the floor Indian-style, his face slightly red by thinking about the brown haired, handsome prince next door. And it also made him sad by just thinking about him.

Who knew a phone call can ruin everything?

He blamed himself for all this. He should have just left that damn phone home last day. It happened just a few hours ago, but it seemed like a thousand years passed since then.

 _I want to see him…_

He stood up, unconsciously walking to the door through the living room, stepping out of the apartment, and turning to the neighbour door. At the same time, Yukina came out, closing the door, then shoving the keys into his bag, probably going to the studio.

Kisa drew a deep breath, staring at the young man, who passed by without looking at him. Kisa glanced at him leaving, blinking. It was a huge shock to see the one he loved just walked past him, not even looking at him, not paying any attention.

Kisa wanted to shout after him, yelling 'I'm sorry', but the other left, and he just stood there, mouth fell open. He wanted to run. Run after the only one person that was precious to him. The only one person he loved with all his heart.

* * *

"But Mina-chan…" Sakura-san said with his soft voice. "We won't be the same without you!"

"You'll be fine," Kisa answered, smiling.

A while ago, Sakura called him, asking bunch of questions, and why he left the group. Kisa was pretty surprised because he thought they weren't close with the girls.

"Mina-chan, please! I know you already quit, but… Listen, honey, I'm gonna miss you so much!"

Kisa's eyes widened as he heard this. He'd never thought someone from the group would miss him… Miss Mina in fact. He always thought about himself as a ghost member in Tomorrow's Girls, a little girl in the background who hardly talks to the others.

"Sakura-san…"

"I'm sorry," the girl laughed nervously. "I didn't wanna make you feel bad about it. I just wanted to say it out loud. I know you were the quiet one, but we liked you. It was cute, to be honest."

Sakura then chuckled, making the man more surprised.

"I'm really glad to hear it."

"Well, I'm sure we'll see each other on the streets or something. We should meet up one day!" the girl said, sounding like she was enthusiasm about it.

"Oh… Well, I don't know. It seems like I'll move out…" Kisa lied. He couldn't think anything else to explain why they won't see Mina again with.

"Oh I see. Well then, I hope your life's gonna be good!"

"Thanks," Kisa whispered, smiling a little. He felt somehow happy by hearing Sakura.

"Oh, and one more thing," the girl said, his voice suddenly being a little lower.

"Yes?"

"I don't know why, but Yukina-san was a little down today. Do you know anything?"

"Eh?" Kisa raised his eyebrow, but he knew he shouldn't have been so surprised.

"I mean… he wasn't as happy as he used to be, and he was more serious about everything. I was wondering if it was because you left," Sakura kept on talking, making Kisa think, and feeling worse.

"I… don't know," he ended up whispering this, turning his glance down, staring at his blanket in his room that was covered in darkness. "I really have no clue."

"Okay then. I'm sorry if I made you upset or anything. I didn't mean to. I think I said too much," Sakura chuckled, being nervous again.

"No, no, it's not like that. I'm sorry, I'm just tired so I guess I sounded like that," Kisa apologised, too.

"I see. Now I've got to go. I hope we'll see each other one day. Bye, Mina-chan, and good luck!" the girl said, then hung up, and Kisa placed his phone down on the bed.

He pulled his knees up, turning his head on them, thinking about Sakura's words. He still couldn't believe that a strong-minded, leader girl like her could miss a good-for-nothing anyone like Mina. But it made him smile, then this smile disappeared as his thoughts wandered to Yukina. He wanted to talk to him so bad.

He swallowed as he leaned back on the bed, blinking sleepily, yet feeling very worried about what's going to happen next. Now everything was ruined, and it was his fault.

Because of that accident, Yukina treated him as a stranger now.

It was all like a nightmare, and Kisa was lying on the bed, smiling sadly, and warm tears flowing down onto his pillow. He didn't bother himself to wiping them off. He let them roll down.

* * *

Kisa hardly could sleep a couple of hours. He woke up with narrowed eyes, tears dried on his face as he cried himself to sleep. He drew took a deep breath.

 _I so didn't want to wake up…_

Rubbing his eyes, he wandered out. It was the time to finally eat something. Thinking of it, he realised he hadn't eaten anything since yesterday morning. Just when he opened the fridge, and grabbed a ramen soup, his phone rang.

With the slight shine of hope, he ran into his room, picking it up, but it wasn't Yukina.

"Yes?" he picked up, getting a little sad.

"Oh, is it Kisa Shouta-san? I'm an administrator from Marukawa Shoten," the voice from the other side said, making Kisa forget about his sadness.

"Yes, it's me," he answered right away.

"I wanted to inform you about the writing test. You successfully passed it, and we sincerely are waiting for you for the last interview on the 5th of August."

"Alright, I will be there," Kisa replied in excitement, smile appearing on his face. "Thank you for your calling."

Hanging it up, he stared at his phone, and couldn't stop smiling. He was so happy he stood up and ran to the door. He wanted to tell Yukina the news, when he realised that the brunette was avoiding him. This fact made him sad again.

He went back to the kitchen, grabbing chopsticks, and started to eat his ramen soup. He couldn't eat much. With a sigh, he pulled the soup aside, lied on the table, tears ran down again. He rubbed his stomach, which hurt as hell.

As sadness took over him, he couldn't help, but cry unstoppable, tears endlessly flowed down, dropping on his lap. He just hardly could hear the doorbell.

He slowly stood up, wandering to the door again, and with a sigh he opened it. Before he could truly realise who it was, Yukina grabbed his face, pulled him closer for a deep kiss. It surprised Kisa so much that he didn't even close his eyes, just glanced at the brunette's beautiful face, which was sad. Maybe as sad as his was.

Yukina pulled away, looked at Kisa's face for a second, then kissed him again.

"Kisa-san…" he said when they pulled away again. "I'm so sorry! I was overreacting."

"No, you weren't," Kisa replied, turning his head down, his palms on the brunette's chest. "You were completely right.

Yukina hugged him tightly.

"Let me listen to you. Tell me everything from the start."

* * *

 **A\N:**

 **Well, I hope it's not rushy or anything. ^^ I just didn't want them to be separated for too long. :3**

 **Anyways, what I wanna say is thank you for everyone who commented. 3 It means a lot, guys! :) Reading your reviews was a cheer up for me to continue and write my story. ^^ Honestly, without your reviews, I don't think I would have updated in like a month. I'm kind of broken haha ^^ But I will do my best to update as soon as I can.**

 **Once again, thank you for the reviews, the favourites, and the follows. :) And thank you for reading my story!**


	9. Chapter 9: Interview

Kisa and Yukina sat on the bed Indian-style, the black haired man looking at the blanket, while Yukina was staring at him in silence.

"Well, I always know I was different," Kisa started quietly, sighing deeply. "Back, when I was three, I had a girl best friend. That was where I started to realise I was different."

* * *

 _"_ _Ne, Shouta-chan," a three-year-old girl called out in her high, yet cute little girl-like voice. "Help me!"_

 _"_ _Help you in what?" Kisa blinked, his huge brown eyes sparkled as he looked at his best friend._

 _"_ _Mummy said that both skirts look good, but I can't choose," she complained with a sigh. "Choose one, Shouta-chan!"_

 _"_ _Well… that blue one would fit you very well," he said, shyly pointing at the blue skirt in the girl's hand._

 _"_ _Really?" Her eyes sparkled in happiness as she gave a quick hug to Kisa. "You are the best friend ever!"_

 _"_ _T-Thank you, Nana-chan," the little boy smiled._

 _"_ _Ne, Shouta-chan, wanna try one of my skirts?" she then asked with a huge smile on her face._

 _"_ _W-What?" Kisa freaked out, waving with his hands, but Nana just wandered to her cupboard, picking out more skirts in every colour._

 _She put all of them on her bed, which was covered with a pink cloth. As she placed the skirts side by side, they looked like a rainbow._

 _"_ _Look, I have a lot! Pick one!"_

 _"_ _W-Why would I?"_

 _"_ _Because you are so pretty that I thought you should wear one of these. What is wrong with that?" the girl asked, tilting her head, looking at Kisa in curiosity._

 _"_ _I-I'm a boy, Nana-chan!" Kisa shook his head, his face was red._

 _"_ _It doesn't mean you can't at least try it! Maybe you will like it."_

 _"_ _But boys can't wear something like that…"_

 _"_ _Who says?" Nana asked, crossing her arms, looking angrily at Kisa._

 _"_ _Well…"_

 _"_ _If I can wear it, then you can wear it, too! It's just a dress after all."_

 _Kisa sighed as he thought the girl was right, and picked a high waisted, light purple one. He shyly put it on, while the girl was glancing at him, didn't even feel embarrassed that a boy was dressing down in front of her. After dressing up, he turned to the mirror, just to see how it looked on him. He was surprised that it fitted him pretty well._

 _"_ _Sh-Shouta-chan, you look very cute!" Nana shouted, glancing at the boy with widened eyes._

 _"_ _Y-You think so?" Kisa turned to her, his whole face was deep red._

 _The girl nodded, then gave the boy a hug again, a longer one, squeezing him tightly. "You should wear skirts often!"_

 _"_ _But boys can't wear it, Nana-chan," Kisa sighed sadly._

 _"_ _Yes, they can!" Nana smiled as she pulled the boy away._

 _"_ _Shouta, why are you wearing skirt?" his mother asked, when she came into the room just to find the two kids inside._

 _"_ _Umm…" the boy blushed immediately, and couldn't find the proper words._

 _"_ _I told him to wear it," Nana said, smiling kindly._

 _Kisa's mother sighed deeply. "Take that off, and put your pants back. We'll go home soon."_

 _She left the room, and the boy started to take the skirt off, putting his pants back. When he lifted his head up, he saw Nana glancing at the floor sadly._

 _"_ _Nana-chan, are you alright?"_

 _The girl nodded. "I wanted us to be twins, Shouta-chan."_

 _"_ _W-We can't be, Nana-chan…" Kisa replied in surprise. "We are not siblings either. And I'm not even a girl…"_

 _"_ _But you are so cute that I thought maybe we could be cute together." Nana started to sob, then she wiped her tears off. "But here!" she grabbed the light purple skirt, and gave it to Kisa. "Take it, but it's a secret!"_

 _Kisa nodded, the girl smiled, and they kept this secret forever._

* * *

"And as I grew older, I always wanted women's clothes, but my mother never allowed me to have them," Kisa laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head.

He looked at Yukina, just to find him smiling softly.

"So that's how it happened."

"Y-Yeah, pretty much. But you know, I can't really blame Nana for this, though if my orientation wasn't this, then I could have rejected her gift, but I just accepted the skirt, and when nobody saw me, I wore it."

Yukina laughed, making Kisa smile a little. "For a moment, I thought your childhood friend is the reason."

"Well, partially. I was fifteen, when I realised that that was the real me. I loved the way I looked, but I couldn't wear women's clothes in school, so I left it. My mother was terribly angry at me, but none of us could help this," Kisa yarned, taking a breath.

"And when did you become a girl model?" Yukina asked.

"Three years ago. Well, I worked as a model before, but none of the teams was good, I mean they were always rude to each other, so I kept on quitting and joining a new one. Then I found Tomorrow's Girls. They loved each other, and they were kind to me as well. And Tanaka-san wasn't the kind of manager who molested the girl…"

"Wait, your previous managers molested girls?" Yukina's eyes widened, when he heard what Kisa just said.

"Well, yeah, and that was another reason for me to leave those groups," Kisa sighed.

"I see," Yukina scratched his head. "Oh and when did you find out that you… that you liked boys?"

"When a girl in junior high confessed me," the man answered simply. "We kind of got along well, and when she confessed, I gave her a try. I thought I would fall for her, but it didn't happen. For first, I thought it was because she wasn't the right person. After that, we've got a new classmate. A guy in fact. And I couldn't do else, but stare at him all the time. Secretly, of course," Kisa laughed. "This was the time I realised that I don't like girls."

"Wow," was all Yukina could say, blinking at the black haired man across from him.

"How do I put it? I know it was 'wrong', at least people around me said so, but I've never felt like it was bad or anything."

"That's a good thing, isn't it?" the brunette smiled, sitting closer, pulling the man into a hug, squeezing him to his chest. Kisa could hear his fast heartbeat. "Thank you for sharing your story with me."

"Y-Yukina…" Kisa looked up at him, his chest suddenly felt heavy as warmness filled it.

"I'm sorry for everything I said. I shouldn't have been so freaked out," Yukina whispered as he looked deep into Kisa's eyes. "I shouldn't have been so mad."

"No, you were right," Kisa said, turning his head down, not letting the other to see the tears in his eyes. "I can understand it."

"But, no matter what happened because it's the past. No matter what your decision is, I will still love you."

Kisa glanced up at him, letting his tears flow down on his flushed cheek, then he hugged the brunette, wrapping his thin arms around his neck. Yukina softly caressed his back, trying to comfort him.

"It's okay, Kisa-san."

"How could I not believe you, if you say it like that?" he laughed, pulling himself away, looking into the brunette's eyes.

"I don't want you to worry about anything. I don't wanna make you feel like this again."

"It wasn't your fault…"

"Yes, it was mine," Yukina argued, gently grabbing Kisa's shoulders. "But it won't happen again."

"And from now on, I will let you know everything," Kisa whispered, holding Yukina's hand, then leaned closer to give him a tiny kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

They were lying in the bed, covered in the blanket. Kisa lied on his back, and Yukina was lying on his stomach, they both looking at each other.

"Oh, really, I wanted to let you know that I passed the writing test," Kisa said.

"Eh? Really? You're great!" Yukina's eyes sparkled as a huge grin was painted on his face. "I'm glad to hear that!"

"Thanks," Kisa smiled back at him, one of his eyes was covered by his black locks. "I'll have the next interview on the 5th of August."

"Wow!" Yukina blinked. "Good luck, Kisa-san. I know you can pass it!"

He leaned over him, kissing him softly, and the black haired man kissed him back, holding his shoulder.

Yukina ran his fingers through Kisa's black locks, his knees on either side of his hips. He moved his hand down on his naked chest then, but the man grabbed it, throwing a naughty glance.

"We did it once this night, don't turn me on once again!"

"Why not?" Yukina murmured in Kisa's ear, gently biting it, then licking his neck.

"C-Cause it's enough," the man groaned, gasping beneath the other.

"Are you sure?" Yukina asked with a playful smile on his face as he pulled away, looking down at Kisa.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Kisa murmured, and Yukina lied back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling. "But you know, I've never had sex with anyone as good as it was with you."

"Hey, stop saying such embarrassing things!" Kisa almost yelled, face turning red immediately as he heard it.

"I'm sorry," Yukina laughed. "I just wanted to let you know."

"You idiot…" Kisa mumbled, and couldn't help, but smiling a little.

"Yeah, I'm an idiot," the brunette replied simply, facing him. "I'm an idiot in love with the best person ever."

Kisa blushed again as he turned to the other side, holding the corner of the blanket tightly. "I told you to stop saying too embarrassing things."

"You're cute, when you're embarrassed, Kisa-san," Yukina whispered, hugging him from behind, planting tiny kisses on his face. "I just love you so much!"

"I-I love you too, Yukina."

* * *

"I wanted to ask something last night," Yukina said the next morning, after making breakfast, and they both sat at the table.

"What?" Kisa glanced at him.

"What happened to your girl best friend?"

"Why do you wanna know that?" Kisa blinked, while grabbing the chopsticks.

"I don't know," Yukina replied. "Just asked."

"Well," the man sighed. "I haven't seen her since last year in high school. She went abroad, and I don't know if she came back or not."

"I see," Yukina smiled. "But she must've been a great friend."

"She was quite great though. I counted as a girl to her, so we got along well, I guess, besides, I was never afraid if she was in love with me or not. She would always fall for sport guys."

"Good thing she's never had feelings for you. I couldn't have stood that," Yukina laughed, then started to eat.

Kisa just smiled, then pulled his dish closer, starting to eat, while blinking at Yukina. He seriously couldn't get enough of his face.

* * *

"My name is Kisa Shouta. Pleased to meet you!"

It was the 5th of August. Feeling a little nervous, Kisa was sitting in front of five men at Marukawa Shoten. Before he headed to the interview, Yukina, though he spent the night at his place, gave him a tight hug, saying a lot of positive things, which made Kisa happy and more nervous at the same time.

"We are also pleased to meet you too, my name is Isaka Ryuichirou" the administrator said, holding some papers in his hands. The others sat in silence. "Now, let's get to the questions."

"Yes!"

"Why did you decide to apply with us?"

"I have tons of collections of the books your company published," Kisa started his answer. "And some of them affected me, so I thought I could be good as a book or manga editor."

"I see. And what sort of work would you like to do if we hire you?"

"I would like to create impressing books like the ones that are published by Marukawa."

"Right," Isaka pulled a paper aside, and grabbed another. "Can you please mention one book or author that affected you?"

"Yes. All the mangas from Morimoto Kana, for example."

"Alright," Isaka sighed, then smiled at Kisa. "Now, here are some books our company publishes. This called Boys' Love as you can see the cover. What do you think about this genre?"

Kisa's eyes widened as he saw the books in the administrator's hand. He blinked, trying to figure out the right answer for this question.

"Well, I have never read a book from this genre, but I would read them if I had to."

"I see," Isaka's smile grew bigger, god knows why, and it made Kisa extremely nervous. "Well, that was all. We will let you know the results in five days or less. Thank you very much!"

After saying goodbye, Kisa stood up, and walked out, then left the building. Outside, he finally let a deep sigh out, leaning against the wall, rubbing his temples.

 _Shit, those were just a few questions, but it made me feel very exhausted!_

"Eh? If it isn't Kisa-san!"

Kisa lifted up his gaze, turning, and he saw Onodera standing not so far from him with someone he didn't know.

"Onodera-san?" he walked towards them, smiling at the brunette.

"Did you just have the interview today?"

"Yes. Gosh, it was exhausting!" Kisa laughed a little, then looked at the other person who looked at him back.

"Do you know him?" the person asked Onodera.

"Ah, yes, pretty much. Kisa-san," Onodera pointed at the person, "this is Takano Masamune, the editor-in-chief of the department I work at."

"It's nice to meet you," Kisa bowed. "I'm Kisa. I just had an interview today."

"It's nice to meet you too, I'm Takano Masamune," the person smiled. He was tall with black hair, and he wore glasses. "I hope you get hired, and we can work together in the future."

"I'm looking forward to working with you, sir," Kisa bowed again.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Kisa-san, but we have to go now. I'm sure we will meet again. Bye!" Onodera said, then both of them turned and walked to the opposite direction.

Kisa crossed the road, walking home, feeling very exhausted. As he reached his apartment, he wanted to push his keys in the lock, but he found the door open. Freaking out, he barged in just to see Yukina inside, cooking dinner.

"Ah, Kisa-san, you're home?" he turned to the man. "How was the interview going?"

"Yukina, what are you doing here?" Kisa asked, putting his bag down, taking his shoes off.

"Since you left me in your house, and I don't have keys, I didn't want to leave, so I stayed here."

"Oh, right…" Kisa sighed, then walked in, sitting down on a chair at the table. "Honestly, I'm so tired I could fall asleep right here."

"If you wanna sleep, you should go to bed. The dinner isn't ready yet, so you can rest until then," Yukina said, while stepping behind him, and giving a soft kiss on his face.

"No, I'll rest after having dinner," Kisa took a deep breath.

"Alright."

After a couple of minutes, they had breakfast, then Kisa went to take a shower. Being exhausted, he literally fell into the bed, and when Yukina wrapped his arms around him, Kisa fell asleep in peace.

* * *

 **A\N:**

 _*sings internally* So close, no matter how far, couldn't be much more from the heart..._

 **This song somehow fits this couple. :3**

 **Okay, so, I copied the interview part completely from Junjou Romantica season 3. Don't hate me. xD I needed the questions. ^^**

 **I hope you liked this chapter. ^^ Thanks for reading, and following my story. :3 It means a lot, really! *-***


	10. Chapter 10: Happy ending

As the morning sun shone through the windows, brightness filled the whole apartment, and it felt so peaceful, hearing Yukina's calm snuffing through the bedroom. Kisa smiled, while wandering out of the room, slowly taking steps towards the kitchen to make something for breakfast. He opened the fridge, picking out some vegetables, and then grabbed a knife, starting to cut them into little pieces. He had no idea what he was doing, but a vegetable salad sounded good in his head.

He was about to cut a tomato, when something fell on the ground. The sound came from the door, so Kisa thought it must be the mail. With a sigh, he went to check, and he found a large sized envelope on the floor. He frowned as he leaned down and picked it up, then he opened it. There was a bunch of papers in it. He pulled them out, and wandered to the table with them, sat down, and started to read. He didn't even notice Yukina walking out.

"Good morning," he said, then his gaze wandered at the half done breakfast. He went and grabbed the knife. "I will continue it, okay?"

But Kisa didn't reply, just read the lines on the paper, which made Yukina curious, so he walked back to the black haired man, and checked the paper. After a few minutes, Kisa put the papers on the table.

"I'm…"

"What? You're what, Kisa-san?" Yukina asked, though he couldn't read the papers properly, so he couldn't catch up to the other.

"I'm hired," Kisa whispered, then looked up at Yukina. "I'm hired, Yukina. I… am… hired!"

"Woah, really? The feedback was fast," he said, picking up the papers to see it to himself.

"Yeah. Though, they said they would mail in five days, it was really fast," Kisa sat back on the chair, ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm so glad they hired me."

"I'm glad, too," Yukina said with a proud smile on his face. "I'm seriously happy to hear it."

Kisa looked at him as the brunette leaned closer, giving a soft kiss on his lips, then straightened up, and wandered in the kitchen to finish what Kisa started. The man followed him.

"Honestly, I don't really know what I want to do for breakfast. I just started to cut the vegetables into pieces," he laughed. "I thought it would be great to make vegetable salad."

"Then let's do that!" Yukina said lively, then they finished the breakfast.

After ten minutes or so, they ate the food they made together. As Kisa thought about it, this whole morning felt like they were married. Married? Thinking about it made the man blush. He turned his head down.

"To be honest," Yukina started, and Kisa lifted up his head, looking at the other. "We made breakfast together, and it feels like we're married."

Kisa had to turn his head down again, though his face was deeply flushed. So, Yukina was thinking about the same as him? He took a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart down.

 _Damn, we have been dating for almost a month already, stop being so excited!_

"What's wrong, Kisa-san?" Yukina asked, and he looked up at him, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"N-Nothing," he tried his best to smile, but his face was still red.

Yukina smiled back, then took the dishes to the sink, starting to wash them, while Kisa went into his room, picking out some clothes. He stood in front of his cupboard, staring at it. He smiled. He felt so much better now that he hadn't his women clothes. Somehow, throwing them out, it felt like he threw a lot of burned off of his shoulder. Meanwhile, Yukina walked in too, picking up his clothes.

Kisa turned to look at him, just when Yukina took off his T-shirt, which was his pyjama for that night. Of course the man had seen his body, but now, as the sun brightened the bedroom, he looked so damn great that it made Kisa hold his breath and stare at him.

"Do you like the view?" Yukina then asked with a naughty smile on his face.

"Eh?" Kisa blushed deeply. "N-No… I mean, yeah… but, no… Umm…"

Yukina blinked at him, then burst out laughing. He walked to the man, and hugged him tightly, squeezing him to his chest. Kisa felt so embarrassed he couldn't say anything, just wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist.

"You're so cute, when you're embarrassed."

"Shut up!" Kisa yelled against his chest, but couldn't help smiling at the same time.

Yukina let go of him, still chuckling, looking into his eyes. Kisa looked back, then turned his head down.

"Dress up, idiot," he mumbled.

"Alright, your highness," Yukina smiled, then picked his shirt up.

* * *

"Oh, that reminds me. When are you gonna start working?"

"Next week. Honestly, I feel a little bit nervous," Kisa replied.

They were walking in a supermarket, after deciding to go and shop. There were a lot of people, and one stopped them, and asked if Kisa was Yukina's brother. The man blushed deeply, but Yukina just laughed, and replied a simple no.

"Don't worry, everything's gonna be fine," Yukina said, putting some things into the shopping cart. "You passed the interviews, there's no way you couldn't handle this."

Kisa swallowed, sliding his hands in his pocket. His heart was beating incredibly fast. "Why do you think I'll handle that?"

"Because I know you can," Yukina smiled. "You could handle everything so far."

"Yeah," he mumbled, walking slowly beside the brunette. "That might be right."

After getting everything they needed, they paid, then left the supermarket, making their way home.

"You know, Kisa-san," Yukina called out, "the weather is so nice, we could go for a date or something."

"A date?" the man glanced up at him. "Fine. Where do you wanna go?"

"What if we decide it together?" Yukina smiled happily, his eyes sparkled.

"Yeah, that'd be great," Kisa replied, starting to think about it. "I don't reall know what places are good for a date."

"Well, restaurants are great for dinners. But if you just want a nice place, then a cherry tree park is perfect for that."

"You're sure good in choosing dating places, aren't you?" Kisa sighed, but smiled a little.

"Kind of," Yukina answered honestly, then chuckled. "I have experience."

Kisa just rolled his eyes, then turned his gaze down. A cherry tree park didn't sound bad at all. He started to imagine the two of them sitting under a tree, the mixed colour of the sun and the pink cherry blossoms fills the whole park, and petals are falling.

"Kisa-san?" Yukina blinked at him, almost worrying. Kisa looked up at him, and he just realised that he stopped, and held his breath. This imagination of the cherry tree park was just incredibly beautiful.

"Let's go to a cherry tree park once," he then said, then caught up to Yukina. The brunette just smiled.

"Decided," he said.

Kisa blushed, and didn't say anything. They then headed home in silence.

* * *

That one week passed quickly. Yukina had a lot of work lately since he had to organise shows for the team. Kisa, himself, was worrying about his first day at Marukawa. And when that day came, he stood in front of the automatic door, swallowing.

He took an uncertain step inside, greeting the women at the reception. They greeted him back with a smile. He wandered ahead. Yesterday, he'd got a call from Marukawa, and they told me that a woman from General Affairs Department would look for him, and tell him about everything. So, Kisa was looking around, when someone called out.

"Are you Kisa Shouta-san?"

As Kisa turned, he saw a woman in uniform, with long black hair.

"Yes, it's me," he replied.

"Ah, okay. Please, over here!" she pointed at a table, and they sat down at it. Then the woman grabbed a paper. "So, it says that… Kisa Shouta-san is assigned to the Shoujo Manga department."

"Shoujo manga?" Kisa asked, blinking. "I see."

"Yes. I guess you discussed it at the interview," she smiled, holding the paper in front of her.

"Yes, kind of."

"Well, then let me show you to the department," she stood up, and Kisa did the same.

The woman then led him to an elevator, and when it came, they got in. She then pressed the button "4", and the elevator started up.

"Umm… excuse me, but are men working with shoujo manga?" Kisa asked, suddenly panicking. The woman was just laughing.  
"Of course they do. Actually, all of the editors are men, so you don't have to worry."

Kisa just nodded, taking a relieved breath. When the elevator arrived at the fourth floor with a loud ring, they got out, and wandered on the corridor. Then the woman stopped, hesitated for a moment, then continued her way on another corridor. Kisa looked around; he saw a lot of departments side by side, and a lot of hardworking people.

They finally arrived at the department they headed to, and the woman stopped.

"Excuse me! I'm from General Affairs Department. Is the editor-in-chief here?"

"No, I'm sorry, he has a meeting today," a tall, dark brown haired man walked towards them. "I'm Hatori, the second editor-in-chief. Can I help you?" he smiled.

"Yes, I brought the new employee," she said with her high voice. "He starts today."

"Oh, yes, yes," Hatori walked back to the table, holding some papers. "Umm… Ah, here it is. What's your name?"

Kisa stepped closer. "I'm Kisa Shouta."

"Yes, that's right, it's today. Just a few questions, if you don't mind," he said, looking up at Kisa. "Have you ever worked as an editor before?"

"N-No," Kisa shook his head.

"Oh, I see. Don't worry about it, we'll teach you everything."

The man nodded, and Hatori pointed at a chair to sit down.

"I'll be leaving now," the woman said, heading out of the department.

She left, and Hatori was still reading some papers, and Kisa took the chance to look around. Everything was in pastel colours; it really felt like he was in a shoujo manga. On the desk, he saw a lot of book; mangas, probably. Beside him, there was a lot of catalogue.

"Alright," Hatori then said, stepping beside him. "The others should be here soon, so until then, let's start with the basics."

He brought some manuscripts with him, and put them down in front of Kisa. The papers had a lot of red marks on them.

"These are the final manuscripts' corrected versions," he started.

* * *

"I guess that's all. I showed you everything. I will leave these manuscripts here. I want you to read them, and write a report about the changes."

"Alright," Kisa nodded, and took one of the manuscripts, holding it in front of him. He started to check it. Even though Hatori explained everything, it seemed very difficult to tell why they changed the panels.

He sighed, and read the next page, then the next. After he'd done it, he counted the pages; it was around one hundred, and there was like ten or more manuscripts in front of him.

"Woah, Kisa-san, you're already here!" someone called out happily, and the man turned, just to see Onodera with another man.

He nodded with a smile, "Yes."

"He started today," Hatori said, not even looking up, "I thought you already knew it."

"I'm sorry, I must've missed when you told us this detail," Onodera apologised, then sat down next to Kisa.

Kisa looked at the other man, while standing up, "I'm Kisa Shouta, it's nice to meet you."

"I'm Mino Kanade," he smiled.

"Is that a manuscript?" Onodera then asked, leaning closer.

"Yes," he replied. "Hatori-san said I should read it, then write a report."

Onodera laughed, "Oh, I remember when I was new and I had to do the same. The only one difference is that Takano-san wasn't this easy on me."

"He wasn't because you already had editing experience," Hatori said with a sigh. "Kisa is in a totally different situation now."

"I know, I know," Onoder chuckled, raising his hand. "I just told him that." Then he turned back to the black haired man. "If you don't understand anything, just ask any of us, especially Takano-san. He might be harsh sometimes, but he's the best."

"It hurts," Mino said, still smiling, and Kisa laughed.

"I-I didn't mean so," Onodera swallowed.

"Guys, go back to work," Hatori ordered, but he was smiling himself.

As Kisa turned back to the next manuscript, he smiled. Somehow, he had this feeling that this job is the right for him.

* * *

Totally exhausted after the very first day, he wandered home, rubbing his sleepy eyes. He just wanted to get home, and fall asleep right away. Then he remembered that Yukina was still at his place. He smiled a little.

He stepped in the apartment, and he found Yukina o the couch, sleeping, snuffing peacefully. He silently walked towards him, giving a soft kiss on his forehead. He watched him sleeping. It made him feel extremely happy. He forgot about the skirts and wigs. He finally found all the happiness in his life. He finally found _himself._

* * *

 **A\N:**

 **Hey there! If you read this, then we reached the end of the story. ^^**

 **I may write a sequel for the story, but officially it ends here. Thank you for reading, reviewing, following, and favouriting. It helped me keep going.** **J** **I hope you liked my story, and see you in my other works. ^^**

 **Ricchan out.**


	11. Sequel

A year passed since Yukina and Kisa moved in a house together. After their sixth month anniversary, they made this decision. Kisa shyly brought up the topic, and Yukina got so excited that they started to look for a place together immediately, and soon, they found the best one of all.

The house was huge; it had two big rooms, a living room, kitchen and bathroom. Behind the building, there was a backyard. The lawn was light green, and it shone under the sun like stars on the night sky. In the end of the backyard stood some cherry trees, and it felt so good to sit under them, reading a book in peace.

In the nights, Kisa spent hours with just looking at the night sky, and the thousands of stars with the moon beside them, thinking about how lucky he was. Sometimes he felt Yukina's arms wrapping around his waist as he wandered behind him, planting kisses on his neck.

"Don't you wanna come and sleep?"

"Why do you want me to go to sleep so suddenly?"

"Hmm… You exactly know, why," Yukina chuckled quietly, tilting his head on Kisa's shoulder.

"Tsk, pervert…" Kisa shook his head with a smile, but turned around, wrapped his arms around the brunette's neck, and kissed him deeply. Yukina pulled him as close as he just could, then took him into the bed, rising above him, taking off his T-shirt he wore as his pyjama. Then he leaned down, kissing the black-haired man passionately.

* * *

No matter how peaceful, quiet, and wonderful it was to live with Yukina, in that one year, Kisa experienced another thing; his job was like complete hell!

It was the dead week. Phones rang, employees ran in the corridors, handing papers to one another, and editor-in-chiefs yelled with everyone around. At that moment, Takano had a very loud discussion with his mangaka. Kisa decided to lie on the desk, arms hung on his side. Black rings under his eyes, he looked up at his co-workers; Onodera was about to fall asleep with the final manuscript in his hands. Hatori just left because Yoshikawa-sensei wasn't in the mood to finish her manga. And Mino was just smiling as he always did.

About three hours later, they finished everything, and everyone sat back on the seats, or lied on the desk, faces deadly pale, huge black rings under the eyes.

"Everyone, good job today," Onodera whispered, though that was all he could do.

"Yeah, good work," Takano stood up, pushing some papers aside. He started towards the door, putting up his grey coat, his bag in his hand. Onodera as well stood up, following the black-haired man.

"We will be leaving now," he said, throwing a smile. "Goodbye!"

"Bye," Mino smiled back, trying to tidy his desk up a bit.

Kisa watched him for a while, then let out a heavy, tired sigh as he rubbed his temples. His head ached as hell, and he wanted to get home as soon as possible, take a shower, go to bed, and sleep. But he felt too tired to make a move, or even just stand up, so he remained sitting until something crossed his mind; the dinner with Yukina.

He quickly stood up, put his black jacket on, and ran out, saying a quick bye to Mino, who just waved after him. He ran to the elevator, got in, then got out, and continued running out of the building, towards the restaurant they decided to have a dinner in. Meanwhile, he sent a message to his lover that he'd be late. The brunette's reply was a simple 'Alright, I'm waiting'.

In fifteen minutes, he arrived at the Restaurant. Yukina was already waiting for him in front of the door.

"Ah, Kisa-san!" he smiled as he saw the black-haired man running towards him. Gasping, Kisa stopped in front of him, face red, a single sweat drop rolled down on his cheek.

"I'm sorry I'm late!"

"Don't worry about it," the brunette laughed, then blinked at him. "You shouldn't have run, anyways."

"But I was late, I had to hurry up," he looked up at him, brown eyes sparkling a little. Yukina just put his hand on his shoulder.

"In this one year since we have been together, I learned about your job, so I would never blame you."

"Yukina…"

The brunette threw a smile, then pointed at the door, leading the man in, sitting down at the reserved table next to the huge window, across from each other.

The restaurant was quiet, and peaceful; exactly everything Kisa wanted after work. They hardly heard the other guests talking, and quiet music was playing in the radio. A big, silver chandelier hung on the ceiling, painting the place orangey with its light. As Kisa was looking around, the waitress stepped beside them with a notebook in his hand.

"What can I get you?"

Yukina ordered immediately, but the man just realised he still hadn't chosen anything. He opened the menu book, discovering it pages by pages, then he ended up ordering some kind of foreign dish. The waitress nodded and left.

Kisa looked around once again before glancing at the view through the huge window next to their table. Somehow it was incredibly beautiful, and he felt warmness filling his chest. He was so happy he could cry.

"Kisa-san, is everything okay?" Yukina's voice dragged him back to reality, and he turned to the boy a little flustered.

"Yeah, sure, I'm fine," he nodded with a smile. "I was just… looking."

"Oh," Yukina laughed. "The view is beautiful, isn't it?"

Kisa nodded again, looking at the brunette glaring out. "It is."

Yukina then threw an innocent smile at Kisa which made him blush deeply. Just then, the waitress came back with their dishes.

"Sorry for the waiting," he said, then he left.

They started to eat silently. The waitress carried some wine, and poured it into their glasses. Kisa really enjoyed the dinner with Yukina.

When they ate the dinner, they were sipping their wines. The whole place was quiet and melodic, and Kisa didn't feel as uneasy around Yukina as he used to.

"Umm… Kisa-san, there's something I have to tell you," Yukina said with a shiny yet shy smile.

"What is it?" Kisa asked, blinking.

Yukina reached out, holding his hand gently, while he quickly looked around, his faces flushed. The brunette then laughed, biting his lip.

"Before I tell you, can we go to somewhere else? There's a cherry tree park nearby."

"Okay," Kisa nodded, then they stood up, leaving the restaurant.

They walked in the dark until they arrived at the park Yukina mentioned. The cherry trees were lighted up, and it made the whole place so perfect and beautiful.

"You know, I really enjoyed the past one year we spent together," he started, looking into Kisa's eyes, still smiling. That innocent expression on his face drove Kisa crazy. "With this night, I wanted to tell you how much you mean to me."

"Yukina…" Kisa swallowed, his heart raced so crazily it almost beat out of his chest.

"I will never regret the day when I met you, and I'll never regret that I chose you. And," he held Kisa's hand, "You're the best thing that happened in my life. I hope you stay by my side forever."

The black-haired man felt his eyes filled with warm tears which rolled down on his flushed face. His heart beat fast, and happiness flowed through his chest. Yukina then pulled his hand closer, planting tiny kisses on it.

"Kisa-san… I love you so, so much!"

Kisa smiled through his tears, wrapping his arms around the brunette's neck, hugging him as tightly as he could. He felt Yukina hugging him back.

"I love you, too, Yukina."

* * *

After an hour, or more, they lied on the bed. Yukina wrapped one of his arms around Kisa's waist, and Kisa cuddled up to him.

"Oh, I just remembered something," Yukina then said, getting up from the bed, walking towards the wardrobe.

"What?" Kisa asked, feeling a little sleepy.

Yukina seemed to be looking for something. A few minutes later, he looked at Kisa with a naughty smile, hands still in the wardrobe.

"While you were working, I found something. I thought you threw all of them out."

"Eh?" Kisa scratched his head, frowning. "What are you talking about?"

Yukina laughed, then pulled out a medium long, black wig from the wardrobe. Kisa's eyes grew wide, his face went red. Yukina just kept smiling.

"W… Why? Where did you find it?"

"I was cleaning the house, and I thought I should pack out from the wardrobe, so I did, and I found this," Yukina shrugged as Kisa went to take the wig away.

"But I swear I threw all of them out!"

"Seems like one remained."

"I'm gonna throw it out," Kisa said, walking towards the door, when Yukina grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Don't do!"

"Why?" Kisa frowned.

"You know… These things just… fitted you so much," the brunette scratched the back of his head, laughing innocently. "You should keep it."

"What the hell is wrong with you? I'm not gonna keep it! What should I keep it for?"

Yukina blushed slightly, and Kisa guessed the answer. "Y… You could wear it sometimes, you know…"

"Oh, hell…"

"Please!" Yukina begged. "You don't have to wear it often. Just… a day in a year."

Kisa let out a heavy sigh. "Come on! Grow up, Yukina. This wig was Mina, and Mina doesn't exist anymore."

"I know, but… Kisa-san, please!"

Kisa rolled his eyes, leaving Yukina behind, heading to the kitchen. He then threw the black wig into the trash can.

"I let go of Mina because of you. I'm not willing to bring her back. If Mina still existed, we wouldn't be together. Just remember that, moron!" Kisa stated out when he went back to the room.

"I guess you're right…" Yukina nodded, then lied back into the bed. "Besides, I have the best boyfriend, so I'm glad you made Mina disappear."

Kisa blushed deeply. "Let's go to sleep."

Yukina laughed, then covered themselves with the blanket. After a few minutes, he raised above Kisa, making him blink.

"W-What?"

"Are you ready for another round?" he asked with a naughty smile.

"Yukina, I'm tired as hell…"

"I'm a king in the bed, and you know it. I'll be quick," he said so simply as if he was talking about the weather.

"You idiot!" Kisa tried to push him away, but the other was stronger.

"Give me ten minutes. Not more."

Kisa sighed, rubbing his face. "Fine. Ten minutes. Not more!"

"Yay!" Yukina said, then started to kiss the other.

* * *

 **A\N:**

 **I'm so sorry for the wait! I had a very hard time. But I wrote sequel for this story, and with this, Skirts and Wigs came to an end. Thank you for reading, favouriting, following an reviewing, guys!**


End file.
